A Black Halloween
by Nemesis13
Summary: Thanks to Lily Potter's cunning the world at large thinks Harry died with his parents ten years ago, long changed to a girl Lillith Black happily lives her life with her parents Sirius and Amelia growing up alongside her sister Sue and the time lost Bellarix. The trick is Dumbledore still needs a pawn, and doesn't really care who has to suffer for the 'Greater Good' Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Heavily re-edited and reworked 1/20/2017-**

**Contains references of het pairings, femslash, slash, war, peace, and revolution.**

**Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

_**October 31, 1957**_

Bellatrix Black was a very bored young witch, while the Hallows Eve festivities were usually fun this year they were being held at her Uncle Orion's home at 12 Girmmauld Place. Normally the six year old girl wouldn't mind this but there was a problem with the current situation, namely her Aunt Walburga.

Honestly even baby Andromeda couldn't stand the harpy, Bella's blistering intellect tore the woman apart in an instant, she was an insecure untalented hag who was terrified of change so she hid behind blood status to cover up her inadequacies.

That, and there was nothing to do in this house that wouldn't automatically try to kill her, six she may be but even she had to wonder how Uncle Orion intended to raise a family in a place with more booby traps then a pharaohs tomb. As the evenings shadows grew longer the grownups drank deeper and before long no one was paying attention to the young, typical for pure-blood get-togethers though and honestly it's what the precocious child was waiting on.

Bypassing the irresponsible adults and that creepy house elf Bella began exploring, the library was somewhat interesting before a shelf of tomes on weather magic started hurling lighting bolts and snow balls at her. After that little excursion she wandered into a lavatory where the tub had compulsion charms to drown herself lining its sides.

That was creepy even for her Black sense of decorum. Eventually she hit pay dirt and found an elegant and finely crafted doll house complete with several dolls and dresses, no sooner did she open the house's door then she was sucked into it.

"Oh dear..." she muttered, her lilac eyes looking upon her new surroundings with trepidation, pouting she mumbled, "Why do adults have to curse _everything_ neat..." which was accompanied with a long suffering sigh.

Walking around the enchanted dollhouse Bellatrix tried all the doors and windows finding them to be locked, which was not unexpected. Eventually she grew fed up and pulled out her illegal wand that daddy had given her, Cygnus Black was a pragmatic man and supplied his daughter with the tools to survive in the pure-blood world after all. It always dazzled her when her dotting father would calmly state '_A lady of Black is never without wand or blade, do not ever forget this little Bella._'

Turning her wand towards the front door she shouted out, "Reducto!"

Two things happened simultaneously, first the doll house exploded, second Bellatrix found herself thrown across the room crashing into a davenport, thank Merlin it wasn't a glass cabinet. Groggily getting to her feet she grinned while giggling a bit, if nothing else that had been interesting, and blowing things up was always fun if you didn't get caught doing it.

Feeling invigorated she left the room with its tiny smoking ruin behind and meandered up into the attic, that's when the creepy crawlies really hit her.

While mummy and daddy really didn't keep anything _too_ dark at home this entire floor felt..."Evil...feels...evil," she muttered to herself, glancing back and forth she moved through the dust caked drape shrouded mountains of unimportant refuse. After a time she saw an open oaken chest, its faded stain revealing chipped and cracked planks bound in tarnished bronze studded straps.

Standing on her tip toes she looked into the box and saw only darkness. It was odd, it was as if the chest had no bottom whatsoever, but it wasn't like one of daddy's bottomless chests he kept his books in, this was...different.

As she leaned in further no one heard her gasp as she fell into the shadowy expanse, and no one heard her scream as the lid slammed shut, as reality unraveled around Bellatrix Black she felt nerve splitting pain and then nothing. No one noticed the raven haired little girl was missing until the next day, and it is sad to say that her parents never found out what happened to their beloved daughter.

_**October 30, 1981**_

Severus Snape was, in a small amount of words, freaking the hell out. He had delivered the prophecy he'd overheard to the Dark Lord several weeks ago as was expected of him, the problem was he just found out what target had earned his Lord's ire.

Lily's son, _his_ Lily.

Severus was no fool, the idea of Lily Potter nee Evans standing aside and letting the raging psychopath known as Tom Riddle murder her baby was a pipe dream at best. Lily was Lily and she would fight tooth and nail to protect her child even if it was that _Potter_ gits spawn, the woman was cast from hardened steel and she would not run or back down.

It's one of the many reasons Severus loved her, and why she would never love him in return. The young man ran his fingers through his greasy hair and shuddered out a sigh, he knew that nothing could save his childhood friend now. The fact that _he_ was the direct reason for her soon to be murder made him retch his breakfast on the floor, regaining his composure he spat out the bile and quickly rinsed his mouth out in the sink before he began muttering.

"Lily's in danger now... I can get to Dumbledore...make a deal with him to save her yes but..." but...he never trusted the old man. Hell, if he were to be honest with himself Dumbledore was one of the reasons Snape perused the Dark Arts so fervently to begin with.

Eventually Snape sat up ramrod straight, Dumbledore...yes...yes that might work, quickly pulling out a quill and parchment he hastily scrawled out a letter, sealing it he took a deep breath in preparation.

This was it or nothing, letting out the held breath he called out, "Fawkes."

Much to his relief Dumbledore's phoenix familiar appeared before him, falling to his knees he looked into the regal birds eyes. He could sense regret, disgust, and sadness from the mystical creatures gaze, and he deserved every bit of it,

"Fawkes, I need...I need you to get this letter to Lily please! She needs to know she's in danger, her secret keeper was compromised and the Dark Lord is coming for her tomorrow. You and I both know how much your master loves to play his games! I'll still go to him for help but if he holds off for one of his 'Greater Good' fiascoes she'll die, Harry will die, please...please Fawkes ignore all I've done to save her!"

The phoenix for his part actually looked confused, then let out a pleased chirp, suddenly the ancient bird began singing soothing Severus' frayed nerves, eventually as he calmed down Fawkes winked at him and grabbed the letter with his beak and disappeared in a flash of fire. Feeling real hope for the first time in ages Severus Snape, now rogue Death Eater smiled as he made preparations to meet with his manipulative former headmaster.

_**October 31, 1981**_

The Potters safe house at Godric's Hollow was demolished, this was exceedingly obvious to Sirius Black, stumbling numbly through the shattered front door he found himself looking at the aftermath of a massive battle. There was discarded guns, spent shell casings, and curse scorches all scattered across the once warm and welcoming sitting room, frantically glancing back and forth Sirius gaze fell upon the body of his brother in all but blood.

Sobbing he rushed forward and cradled James' bloodied corpse in his trembling arms. His brother's limp hand was still wrapped around a muggle explosive detonator, his dying grin frozen on his face.

Obviously he had thought he'd taken that bastard Voldemort out with him. Looking along the room's perimeter he saw evidence of several mine explosions, leave it to Prongs to go out with a literal bang. Placing his best mates still cooling corpse on the ground he made his way up the stairs to Harry's nursery.

Nearly tripping he glanced down and saw a severed hand burnt off at the wrist, recognizing the dark runes carved into the palm his lips peeled back into a predators snarl, "Looks like the Potters messed you up after all you black hearted son of a bitch."

Now having a bit of real hope he ran up the rest of the stairs to hear a man's sobbing occasionally interrupted with "I'm Sorry's." Stepping through the massive hole in the wall Sirius froze as he saw the one thing he had never expected to encounter, Severus Snape, Death Eater potion master to the Dark Lord Voldemort clutching the dead body of Lily Potter.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I didn't know! I tried warning you why didn't you run?! I warned you! I warned Dumbledore! Damn you Voldemort, burn in hell you evil bastard...Oh Lily..."

Sirius was...in an awkward place at the moment, really, his first impulse when it came to Snape was to hex him, on principle really. But the mans sobbing and tears as he cradled his dead childhood friend were not faked, this was true remorse, so Sirius Black did something he was never good at, he tried to use tact.

"Snape...what happened here?"

Stopping and looking up at the intruder upon his sorrow the greasy git didn't even react to who he was speaking to, "I warned her, I told her the Dark Lord was coming, I told Dumbledore, he promised to protect her, he made me swear an oath of fealty in order to save her but she's DEAD!"

He screamed the last bit which caused the baby in the crib to begin crying, stepping around Snape who went back to sobbing incoherently into Lily's shoulder Sirius looked down into the crib.

Harry looked...different...his features were more feminine which was just damn weird, noticing a bleeding cut on his godsons forehead he leaned into the crib when he felt his hand crinkle on a piece of paper, pulling up an envelope he squinted to read it in the dim light.

_**"Sev and Padfoot, grab our child and head to safety, then read this letter, Lils and Prongs"**_

Snape stopped mumbling as he glanced up with tear stained eyes, gently laying Lily's body to the ground he stood and looked at the envelope seeing that it was written by Lily's hand. He looked very pensive for a moment before nodding, Sirius scooped up Harry and then grabbed Lily's wand, the two men then went back down the stairs and he repeated the process with James.

As the pair crossed the outer boundary of the hous's wards the entire building exploded in a fireball, wincing at the display of heat and sound the baby cradled in his arms began crying as both men covered their eyes from the sudden glare.

Glancing at Severus Sirius couldn't help but quipping, "_That_ was all Lils."

Smirking slightly Snape nodded, "She always wanted to go out in a blaze of glory, here hold onto my arm I have a safe house prepared, lets...lets find out what her last wishes were."

The brief levity now gone Sirius nodded and endured the lovely bit of transportation known as apparation, Merlin did he hate it, as they appeared in a rather cheap hotel room Snape snapped into motion. Taking Harry from his arms he placed him in a prepared cradle and cast a few heating charms on a bottle, giving it to the child he turned around and locked gazes with Sirius who eventually just sighed.

"You and I are never going to be friends, but it's obvious a _mutual_ friend trusted us both, shall we find out exactly what she had to say?" Nodding Snape sat on one of the two beds in the room and motioned for Sirius to follow, plopping down in a rather undignified manner he cracked the seal on the envelope and pulled the letter out. Both men began reading the neat writing left by the now deceased Lady Potter,

_Dear Severus and Sirius,_

_Well if you're reading this then everything went to hell and we're dead, bollocks. That being cleared up we need to say a few things before we lay out our plans, this first bit is for you Sev so I'm sorry that Padfoot gets to see some of our dirty linen, you're a big boy you can deal with it._

_I forgive you, what you called me and the way you treated me during our final school days still hurts me, but I know how your home life was and I don't blame you. You were a dear friend and even James tried to force me to reconcile with you when he realized how much I missed your friendship, my only regret is it took the threat of my imminent death for me to admit it._

_Thanks to your warning I was able to put my plan into effect, it is insane and rather hair brained but it should work, being a half blood I'm sure you've noticed how idiotic the pure-bloods are when it comes to basic logic so we should be safe. You may have abandoned me when we were teens but you came back to help me when it mattered most, and for that I thank you and express my love._

_Sirius, honestly you've got to be the worst possible role model available but James insists that since you're house trained you'll be an acceptable guardian, don't prove him wrong. If you're reading this then Peter obviously betrayed us, don't be a damn fool and chase after him, go hit up Amelia and have her make Moody put you under truth serum ASAP before Dumbledore uses you as a scapegoat._

_Yeah you read that right, I'm fairly certain that this entire situation was cooked up by our former Headmaster in a cock and bull attempt to get rid of Voldemort and if Harry survived the attack like I think he will that bastard will likely try to turn him into a pawn._

_That being said, I...did something no mother should ever even consider doing and performed a bit of amateur alchemy and master potioneering on my son, my experiments and trial runs proved it worked but well... Anyway what it comes down to is I prepared a sacrificial rune in Harry's room, if I'm killed defending him an ancient protection will envelope him guarding him from his mother's killer._

_It's some pretty intense blood magic (and completely illegal, so it should appeal to you Sev!) but long story made short as long as my blood relations live the protections should hold so just make sure no one murders that bitch sister of mine and we're good. Now on to the second and more questionable layer of my protections, everyone is going to be looking for Harry James Potter, that's a given._

_If my theory holds true and Voldemort is ended with this there's a good chance the bastard will come back, again, (Lets be honest here we shot him apart with a bloody Thompson and he pulled himself back together in minutes) so I needed an extra shield over my child. Harry is now a girl, the potion and spell I cast on him involved a lot of understanding in the muggle field of genetics so I'm not even going to pretend you two will grasp the finesse involved and simply move on to the facts._

_Everyone will be looking for Harry James Potter, a boy, no one will be looking for the pure-blood daughter of Sirus Black, one Lillith Jamie Black (James insists that you'd name your kid after us in such a fashion, I agree with him you're rather predictable Padfoot). So that's the burden we place on you two, raise our daughter, keep her away from the puppet masters and make her a force to be reckoned with._

_Amelia Bones is in on my little scheme and has agreed to it since she already made the questionable decision to marry you Padfoot, so hit Gringotts first thing, sign the absolute shite tonne of paperwork I have set aside for the legal name changes, adoptions, and various other things the powers that be shouldn't know about and go underground for a few years. I love you two idiots, try not to kill each other before Lillith hits her age of majority,_

_Love,_

_Lils, and Prongs._

The two men sat in silence for a time before exchanging glances, sighing Sirius stood and approached the crib with the now fitfully sleeping baby.

Looking back at Snape he eventually said, "Lets get some sleep, we'll hit Gringotts first thing in the morning and sign everything over, you take care of Lillith while I corner Amy and clear my name. After that we'll...we'll figure something out..."

Nodding slowly in agreement Severus then asked a rather pertinent question, "Do you have any idea how to change a nappie?"

Brows knitting together Sirius uttered a succinct, "Fuck," well, they were already off to a good start.

* * *

_**October 31, 1986**_

Lillith Black was a very bored young witch, her daddy had to cancel their plans for the evening to come to her nasty dead grandma's home because as daddy put it "The crazy old bint had to buy it when I finally had a clear schedule." So she was stuck here while her mummy and daddy took care of the 'tagging and bagging', whatever that meant, so she began wandering about the creepy old place.

She'd already had to punch the insane house elf in the face twice, the second time she'd cast a body binding hex on him so hopefully that wasn't an issue anymore, thank Merlin. Most of the doors were locked since as mummy put it, "This place is a hop, skip and a jump away from an insane asylum," she'd have to tell Neville, Susan and Daphne about it later since she wasn't wrong.

While they were all pure-bloods like her none of them had stuffed house elf heads above their mantles, grandma Walburga must have been an even bigger nutter than daddy let on. Eventually she found her way to a set of stairs leading up to an attic, unlike Potter Manor where her parents and Uncle Sev raised her this place's attic was terrifying; everything was cast in dusty shadows and she felt unclean just being here. Noticing that the only bit of furniture not caked in filth was an old wooden chest Lilly walked up to it and tried to lift its lid, despite her efforts she couldn't make it budge.

Truly annoyed she punched the brass lock as her temper got the best of her as was its wont, gasping at the pain she caused herself she noticed her knuckles were seeping blood, daddy would yell at her for that later she was sure.

Unbeknownst to her the flecks of blood she left on the lock were absorbed into the tarnished brass, after a time there was a series of clicks as the lock snapped off and the trunk flew open, Lilly looked up just in time to have a small body hurled at her.

Flying across the room now holding onto a still form Lilly began screaming incoherently, this was not normal, not at all, still screaming eventually her voice failed her. She could hear feet stomping up flights of stairs but she ignored that as the small girl so rudely thrown at her snapped her lilac eyes open.

"Hi, who are you and what are you doing here?"

Calming down Lilly cocked her head to the side then replied, "Err...I'm Lillith Black. Grandma Walburga died so daddy has to take care of her stuff."

As Sirius and Amelia entered the room the new arrival sat up and glanced at the near identical raven haired girl in confusion, "I'm Bellatrix Black, Auntie Walburga died? How she was so young?"

Hearing a coughing gasp behind her Lilly turned around to see her dad rasp out, "What in the holy hell?!" Before passing out falling into the arms of an equally befuddled Amelia Black.

Turning back to Bellatrix Lilly grinned sheepishly, "Err...do you like quiditch?"

* * *

**I always liked this story, I'm going to rework all the chapters before updating, enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited and reworked 1/20/2017**

* * *

Sirius stalked back and forth in the waiting room of Saint Mungo's marveling at the insanity that was his existence, today had been a day of revelations and for once in his life they were wonderful rather then ruinous.

It turned out that despite his bitch of a mothers words his father had never actually disowned him, it had been a matter of signing his name to take the mantle of Lord Black. The first thing he did was reinstate Andromeda's lovely little chapter of Blacks back into the family, he'd truly contemplated dissolving Cissy's marriage to that prat Malfoy but he would wait on that since the second bit of unbelievable news would draw her to him regardless.

Bellatrix was back, his long thought dead older cousin was now being examined by a healer to make sure she suffered no long term damage in the next room over. To make matters more tense his own daughter was vibrating in excitement over the idea that she could have another sister in her life. Truthfully who was he joking, she was likely right on the end result considering he was the last male Black, if Bellatrix were to remain in the family she'd be his responsibly.

This had old Padfoot in a bind, he hated responsibility, always had always would, but he'd made a promise to Prongs and Lils and he intended to keep it, so in order for the facade to hold water he would have to do the right thing. Smirking as Lillith chattered ceaselessly to her cousin Nymphadora (really what the hell was Andy thinking on that name?) Sirius glanced at his pocket watch as he felt it vibrate.

Clicking it open the mirror on the covers inner side showed the face of Severus Snape, "Your older cousin that went missing thirty years ago has suddenly reappeared, really?"

Snorting he rolled his eyes at his one time nemesis and now co-dad, "Really, nothing can be simple can it? As it stands she's going through a gauntlet of exams but thus far she looks to be the real thing. Lillith is obviously ecstatic because she looks at it as a way to gain yet another sister. Have you figured out anything on that chest the threw Bella up?"

Snorting in disdain the pale faced man rolled his dark eyes, "Much like everything else in that woman's home it is the darkest of magics. Apparently it was a torture device that supposedly made the victim experience their time in the trunk while never aging, forcing them into insanity through solitude. It would seem though that the runes are damaged, probably why it was in the attic really, simply put she was in stasis for thirty years and spat up when Lilly opened it. Now here's my question why weren't you watching our daughter and making sure she didn't get into mischief? You know as well as I do she takes after her parents in the most exasperating of ways."

Sirius scoffed a bit as he nodded at this, Lillith was definitely Prongs and Lils kid, "We were bagging my mother at the time, Amy and I were trying to figure out if the old bat died from natural causes or the like when we heard the screaming, when we reached her well...you know the rest."

Nodding Severus glanced to his side before sighing, "Headmaster Meddler is on his way to talk to me, I'll contact you later Padfoot, take care of our daughter."

With that the image faded and Sirius was once again left alone in the waiting room as the Ladies Black gossiped. Andy stood with a gasp as Cissy entered the room, the blonde woman was holding a young boys hand as she froze seeing her long exiled sister.

The platinum haired boy was immediately accosted by Lillith who practically materialized before him, "Hiyya! I'm Lillith Black, who're you?"

Sneering the boy spat out, "I'm Draco Malfoy, blood traitor!"

Lillith grinned before she punched him in the face sending him to the ground.

Glancing up to the now passed out boys mother she waved happily, "Hiya I'm Lilly Black! You must be my Auntie Cissy, daddy always talks about how much he misses you and how you made the ultimate mistake by letting the inbred blighter touch you, whatever that means. I'm going back to my crayons now, bye!"

As she skipped back to the now cackling Nymphadora Sirius simply chose to ignore the gobsmacked woman's stare as he approached her shaking his head.

"That girl is too much like me for her own good, is your boy ok cousin?" Snapping out of her stunned pose she cast a few charms on young Draco who stood up groggily, the boy warily observed the women in the room and decided to hide behind his mother for the time being.

"Sirius, forget about that, is it true, you found my big sister?" Sirius sighed as he ran his hands through his shoulder length hair.

Glancing back at the waiting room door he replied, "Yes, but she's still only six years old, as far as my investigator can figure she was essentially in stasis for thirty years before Lilly found the trunk and got nosy. She...she's going to need a family, I'm willing to adopt her but its going to be a transition Cissy. I know your idiot husband won't approve but Draco should be raised with them in his life. To be honest it would be for the best, let him adapt to the girls before he goes to Hogwarts, you already saw how Lillith handles threats, Bellatrix will be the same if not worse."

Narcissa Malfoy nodded slowly as she absorbed this information; it was true Bellatrix would have the training of a Lady of Black bred into her already which usually involved stabbing and hexing, or a combination of both, on those that offended them. Now observing Lilly coloring on a large piece of parchment with various crayons she couldn't help but smile, the little girl was a proper Black that was for certain.

Glancing back to her son she stated, "Go apologize to the young Heiress, she is to be the next Lady of the House of Black and did nothing to earn your ire, you should be ashamed, go." Balking the skinny boy dropped his head and walked towards the girl that would eventually become the bane of his existence to apologize for his callousness. Smirking Sirius stepped forward and wrapped Narcissa in a hug that was soon joined by Andromeda.

"Its so good to see you sister," Andy stated cheerfully.

Cissy returned the grin fully, "Glad to see you sister, how's that "mudblood infatuation" as mother put it treating you?"

Grinning Andromeda raised her brows up and down, "Don't you wish you could know know little sister, I'll clue you in when you're older."

At great risk to his own personal safety Sirius interjected, "Ladies please, we have more important things to deal with now, namely Bellatrix is going to need to be raised as a proper lady of standing but without our parents penchant for idiocy, thoughts?"

Snorting Cissy waved at the gathered group, "Obviously you have something going on in that regard already Sirius, or should I say 'My Lord?" Regardless I honestly never held any values in the "Pure-blood Prerogative" so you won't have to worry about that from me. Simply put Lucius was hot and I wanted to shag him so I played the part of a dutiful Pure-blood wife, end of story."

Snorting Andy rolled her eyes at her sisters blitheness but grinned never the less, "Teddy and I want 'Dora to be a mentor for the girls, she can be the same to your little dragon if you are ok with it."

Smirking Narcissa nodded her agreement, "Far be it from me to meddle with our head of house's machinations, although I admit his pensiveness raises my hackles a bit."

Shirking slightly under the dual gazes of his powerful cousins Sirius grinned sheepishly, "Here's the thing, and it stays in the family understand?"

There was a brief flash of light as the two women of Black grasped the ancient binding magics taking hold, both nodded for their cousin to continue.

"James and Lily Potter were Lillith's Godparents, if little Harry died as he did she was to become the next head of house of the Line of Potter. As you can tell this news shouldn't be made public, so I need help raising her to be a head of house as well as making her scary as possible."

It amused both sisters to see their normally flippant cousin's countenance darken as he stated, "No daughter of mine is going to be taken as a floozy and easy access to a fortune, Amelia and I already trained her with basic spells but the sorceress family magics are something a man cannot teach, I was hoping you two would take the reigns?"

The now reunited sisters shared a mischievous grin and they both met Sirius' gaze while nodding in sync, Andromeda speaking first, "Of course dear Lord, we'll teach your daughter...rather _daughters_ now how to be proper ladies of Black."

Narcissa began giggling under her breath as she leaned into her sister as if nearly ten years of exile had never occurred, "We should teach them the hex to bond a boys unmentionables to his leg, that will be amusing."

As the two witches began hashing out the best way to school his daughters in the methods of mischief Sirius found himself stuck between amusement and horror; and really, that practically defined being a Black.

* * *

Bellatrix was exhausted, she'd gone through hours of interviews, examinations, and unending boredom, what she gathered from it all was she had been gone a very long time, Mommy and Daddy were dead and her reappearance was shocking to practically everyone.

She'd been told that the girl who found her was the current heiress to the Black family and that her father was motioning to adopt her, and honestly that didn't bother her much, Blacks looked after their own so she wasn't going to fret too much.

No what annoyed her most was the fact that she had been taken out by a bloody _box_ of all things, sighing as she was finally led back into the waiting room she was rushed by a beautiful brunette woman with twinkling eyes who scooped her up and began swinging her around.

"Bella it _IS_ you! I'm so excited you're all right! Oh I'm sorry its me your little sister Andromeda!" Gasping her eyes widening in surprise the little girl stared the middle age woman in the face before blurting out,

"You're so old! Very pretty though, I like your hair!"

Laughing her little older sister swung her again while hugging her tight, eventually placing Bella on the ground she whispered out, "The blonde lady is our little sister Narcissa, everyone calls her Cissy. Lord Black plans on adopting you to raise you with his daughter Lillith so it would probably be easier for you to call the two of us 'aunt' while in public ok?"

Grinning a smile only a Slytherin could pull off Bella nodded, "Of course Auntie Andy," Grinning her little sister stood and introduced her to the rest of the room, when she was shown Lillith (who looked surprisingly like herself) she was tackled by the cheerful girl as she began talking about all the fun they were going to have.

It was all rather overwhelming.

She met her youngest older sister Cissy and gave her a hug, it would be easier to consider her an aunt then it was with Andy since she never met her, then she was introduced to her nephew/cousin Draco.

The boy managed to annoy her immediately, "So girl, managed to get yourself trapped, a proper pure-blood would have-" he was cut off as he was punched in the face by both Lilly and Bella at the same moment. The girls exchanged glances then began giggling as they thumped their bloody knuckles together in amusement.

Narcissa held her palm to her face muttering about her husbands idiotic teachings as she cast a few spells on Draco, Sirius, Andy, and her big cousin 'Dora were all laughing raucously at the near twin ravenettes antics.

The only man in the room cleared his throat as he approached the girls, "Ok ladies its been a very long day and Amy is already going to have my hide for not bringing you home in time for dinner so lets hit Gringotts, sign the papers for adoption and get you home to meet your other sister shall we?"

Bella looked confused a moment before she asked, "Other sister my Lord?"

Grinning widely the long haired man winked at her, "None of that Lord nonsense little one, call me Sirius, Padfoot, or Dad when you get comfortable with it. Amelia's my wife and her niece Susan is her ward so she's practically your sister in all but name. She'd probably have been there when you were freed but Amy won't let her near that creepy mansion...as with most things she was probably right in that regard, don't tell her I said that though ok?"

Smirking Bella nodded as she felt Lilly wrap her arm around her waist, "Come on I can show you the Marauders map daddy is helping me make! The one he and Uncle Moony made in school only showed everyone in Hogwarts but the new one is going to have all our friends houses on it! Daddy's so smart, he'll teach you the best way to mess with people and not get caught, although from what mummy tells me he really failed on that last bit alot."

Now bewildered but very intrigued Bella let the hyper little girl lead her to the fireplace as she threw some floo powder into the flames, "The Leaky Cauldron!" the girl cheerfully chirped, then they were both drawn away.

Sirius and his entourage of Black ladies followed the children and kept an eye on the pair as Lilly excitedly showed off her partially completed map as they walked to the goblin bank; eventually Draco walked forward and kept pace with the girls absorbing the emerald eyed heiress's chattering over the runes and charms involved with making the map.

Arrogant or not the boy realized quite quickly that his cousin was an incredibly intelligent young witch and should not be underestimated, getting punched in the face twice by her in a thirty minute span not withstanding. Eventually the group climbed the stairs and entered the bank, Lilly bowed respectfully to the goblin guards who bared their teeth in greeting to their favorite customer.

Skipping to the tellers window she chirped out, "Hello Griphook, may your gold run freely and plentifully!"

Nodding to the little girl the goblin replied, "And may your enemies die in bankruptcy and obscurity, how can I help you today young lady?"

Still grinning she pointed to the bewildered Bellatrix, "Daddy wants to adopt our cousin so she'll be my sister, we need all that blood scanning juju done."

Shaking his head in amusement towards the only living witch that gave goblins their due he looked up to Lord Black an dropped his smile, "With your permission, Lord?"

Grimacing at the unpleasant creature and wondering yet again why they all seemed to like his daughter so much he nodded, Cissy and Andy were both still eyeing Lilly in shock not knowing what to make of the situation. 'Dora was too busy teasing Draco about having a crush on his cousins so she hadn't caught the conversation regardless.

Bella was to be taken into a side room but was allowed to be followed by an adult and an insistent Lilly, Narcissa volunteered wanting to spend more time with the sister she never knew and was soon escorted to the small study. They sat at an oval table with a rune engraved bowl in the center, after a few moments a youngish goblin entered.

Lilly waved happily again to the stocky creature, "Heyya Shatterblade, I like your new suit, how are my vaults looking?"

Grinning to the child he nodded respectfully, "As always turning a profit Lady Black-Potter, and no I can't give you the family grimoire until you are of age, thought I'd cut you off early this time."

Sighing out an "Awww..." Lilly began pouting, Narcissa had a very hard time keeping her laughter down, this child never stopped.

Turning back to pure business the goblin handed Narcissa an ornate knife and told her to cut Bella's hand and have her bleed into the runic bowl before them, Bella being a Black had dealt with this sort of thing before and accepted it without question, after bleeding out enough to initiate the ritual Narcissa healed the wound quickly and waited for the results.

Nodding to himself the goblin spoke, "You are indeed Bellatrix Black," as he said this the door unlocked and Sirius walked in, the goblin ordered the blood letting process repeated with the young man and within five minutes Bella was now his daughter. That was the thing you could always count on goblins for, they always had their best interests in mind so not inconveniencing one of the richest men in the world was high on their list of priorities, that and the yet as to be explained affection they had for his daughter.

Soon the group entered the Leaky Cauldron once again and flooed to Potter Manor, while everyone oriented themselves Lillith was tackled by a giggling redhead.

As the pair rolled on the ground a moment Susan sat up straddling Lilly raising her hands in victory, "I win this one!"

Groaning she kicked her stepsister off and began chuckling with the adults, "You win this time, but soon I will have my vengeance!"

Her mum entered the room at this point fists on her hips, the handsome woman's graying scarlet hair held back in a ponytail, her ever present monocle clipped to her nose. Very few people knew the thing was basically an uncreepy version of Uncle Madeye's errr...madeye, of course Mummy wasn't nearly as paranoid as her mentor had been, she preferred the term 'Cautious' anyway.

The matriarch of the Bones and Black families shook her head as she gave Sirius a grim smile, "You leave my sight for a few hours and we gain yet another daughter, what am I going to do with you?"

Sirius gave her a sheepish grin as he walked forward and gave her a kiss, "Love me, hold me, keep me forever, and forget I tried to steal your knickers no less then eleven times our sixth year?"

Smirking she gently slapped his cheek before stating, "It was fourteen by the way, and I can deal with these stipulations, hello Andy good to see you and welcome back into the family, Narcissa it is pleasant to meet you without it involving your husbands indiscretions. Hello 'Dora, still keeping these scoundrels in check?"

The girls pink hair shifted to violet as she threw off a jaunty salute, "As always Auntie Amelia!"

Shaking her head again said woman motioned the group to follow her, "Come come, dinner isn't getting any warmer waiting for us." As they all sat down they heard the fireplace flare again but no one stood, a few moments later Uncle Sev walked into the room mumbling to himself, he plopped down in the seat next to Draco startling both Malfoys while no one else reacted.

After swallowing her mouthful of potatoes Lilly chirped out, "Heyya Uncle Sev, another bad day with Headmaster Meddler?"

Smirking at the little girl he reached over the table and patted her head, "You could say that little one, this teaching position is...exasperating. Dumbledore wants me to start training children at O.W.L. levels and punish them for not succeeding and it's driving me up the wall, how are first years supposed to know how to make the draught of living death? Ugh..."

Amelia shook her head at that, "I swear that man has some serious issues," with ninja like speed her hand snapped up clapping over her husbands mouth, glaring at Sirius she muttered "Not a word," sighing at the loss of a perfectly good joke Sirius simply nodded causing the children to all giggle.

Eventually Severus spoke up up again, "Speaking of education I was thinking, due to my experience with...a childhood friend it may be a good idea to enroll all three girls in a muggle primary school so they have a grasp on how the real world works. It did myself and my friend much good later in life, pure-bloods have a tendency to be a bit...naive."

While Narcissa and Draco were ready to snap at the black clothed man Andromeda nodded in agreement, "I concur actually, it is what I did with dear 'Dora and from what everyone tells me she's far more centered then most girls her age, what do you think Sirius, Amy?"

The Head and Deputy head of the DMLE exchanged glances and both shrugged, "Actually sounds like a good idea," Amelia stated, "I'll do a search for the school with highest academic credentials and we'll see if the girls fit in, we already know Lilly and Sue are bookworms and I'm sure Bella will follow the format, so why not?"

Nodding Sirius agreed and with that the daughters of Black and Bones were cast upon the unwary muggles of London.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Having a good time, if you want more REVIEW! Seriously, I have like ten other stories to update, so if you want more let me know how you feel, toodles folks things to do and stories to write.**_

* * *

Hermione Granger knew isolation well, being smarter then everyone around her essentially made her a target for bully's to mock and for fair weather friends to take advantage, she was quite possibly the most jaded seven year old on all her Majesty's British Isles. That being said she felt the rage building as the older girls knocked her to the ground, her hate and anger collasecing into a beautiful fabrication of vengance.

As she stared up at her tormentors and her accidental magic ready to explode something happened, a girl began giggling cheerfully and it was soon shared by two others, Hermione glanced over her shoulder to see a dark haired girl exit the shadows. The girls raven hair hung well past her lower back and her emerald eyes glowed unnaturally as she prowled forward, flanking her was another near identical ravenette and a bemused looking redhead.

"Well well well, it looks like we found ourselves our first gaggle of fools, what do you think sweet sisters, shall we enlighten them to what happens to those that prey on the outnumbered?" The green eyed girl was smirking as the redhead stepped forward,

"We should probably break their ankles so they can't run, let the girl they were tormenting work them over, should prove the point quickly," The lilac eyed ravenette cackled at this.

"Oh yes lets do that, nothing screams 'Learn your place' like a few broken bones, do either of you have a hammer Mummy Amelia took mine away when Draco mouthed off last week." Both girls shook their heads in the negative as the children they were threatening ran away shrieking. Smirking the green eyed girl grasped Hermione's hand and pulled her to her feet,

"Sorry about all that, we have a tendancy of scaring bullys and well...they fit the bill, I'm Lillith and these are my sisters Bellatrix and Susan, but feel free to call us Lilly, Bella, and Sue." Still reeling from the turn of events the bushy haired brunette hastily stated,

"I'm Granger, errr, sorry Hermione, Hermoine Granger, pleased to meet you. Also thanks for taking care of those older girls they...they make things more difficult then necessary." Smirking Lilly hooked her arm around Hermione's walking towards the classroom.

"No worries, the three of us are homeschooled so in exchange for protecting you maybe you can tell us how to act like regular girls?" Hermione paused at that and looked a bit ill,

"You've chosen the wrong friend then, I don't fit in anywhere, everyone calls me a freak for knowing all the answers...being friends with me will only make you lonlier." Much to her shock all three girls grinned happily at that, the other ravenette finally spoke up,

"So you're saying that you're alone because you're smarter then everyone else?" Looking about shyly Hermione eventually nodded, the redhead, Sue, grinnned happily,

"Brilliant, rather make friends with the only person with her head screwed on right, now maybe you can explain to me why your books were hovering about you when those girls knocked you over?" Freezing in shock Hermione glanced at the three girls in growing despair, tears forming at the corner of her eyes she eventually snapped out,

"I don't mean to be a freak, things just happen around me when I'm sad!" Lilly jotted forward and pulled her into a hug,

"None of that, you aren't a freak you're a witch like us, you can perform magic, I have to say running into a muggle-born on my first day in the real world was unexpected. Here," Pulling a thin stick out from under her skirt she placed it on Hermione's hand, smiling gently she said,

"I want you to say 'Lumos' and give your wrist a quarter circle turn to the right as you do so, please?" Confused beyond words Hermione did as was asked and the entire area lit in a flash of white light, grinning ear to ear Lilly took the stick back and pulled Hermione into another hug.

"What do you know about magic?" And with that question Hermione's entire world changed.

For the first time in her short life Hermione felt like she belonged, the Black and Bones sisters were a catalyst for her that sent her mind reeling. She could perform magic, she was a witch, and she had befriended a trio of sisters who would gladely train her before she was supposed to ever even know she had such mystical powers.

That was the the trick really, the sisters were all raised by a man who appreciated a good joke and well performed duplicity, so they were given free reign to train her even though (and especially because) it was illegal. This situation couldn't even be tracked by what the girls mother called "Inept corrupt bureaucrats" because they were using the pair of wands that had belonged to their fathers long dead friends, no trace for underage magic on an adults wand after all. The next few years flew past as the quartet of witches learned from each other becoming more and more dangerous to those around them as they progressed.

It shouldn't have been a surprise, Lilly and Bella lived for pushing the envelope, Sue was too loyal and honestly amused to turn them in and Hermione's thirst for knowledge was never sated. So when their letters reached them the summer of their eleventh birthdays none of the young witches were caught off guard, in fact as soon as the invitations to Hogwarts arrived they all met up to go shopping with Lilly's parents.

Fun fact number one, no one was scarier then Amelia Black nee Bones, especially when she was beside her deputy and husband Sirius Black, so the pair cheerfully going over the school required supplies scared the hell out of everyone in Diagon Alley. The shadier vendors packed up their wares and ran while the slightly more reputable fidgeted uncomfortably as the head of the DMLE completely ignored them for the minor annoyances that they were. First thing the gaggle of girls were sent for was their wands, not one of the quartet wasn't creeped out by mister Ollivander, but the man did his job and paired them each with their wands.

Bellatrix was annoyed because her wand was so large and slightly curved, while her sisters tried to reassure her that it made her more unique she was still angry because it meant she couldn't use a wrist holster. Hermione and Susan's wands weren't all that odd outside of Hermione's being made from vinewood which basically screamed "genius" in the wizarding world. No the biggy was Lillys wand, it took nearly half an hour and even Ollivander was surprised at the wand that chose her, the mate to Lord Voldemort's phoenix core wand.

"Great so what you're telling me is my magical energy is being channeled by the same core used by the craziest son of a bitch seen in a century? Lovely." Nodding his head back and forth Mister Ollivander smiled his creepy dreamy smile,

"Well yes, but on the plus side even if you follow his path you'll do great things, terrible, but great things." Ready to cry Hermione and Bella saved her as they shot forward and threw the six galleons on the counter and dragged her out of the store, now freely sobbing at being compared to a mass murder her sisters and best friend held her in a hug until she calmed down. As she was about to lament her lot in life her parents showed up with a managarie, placing a caged white owl in her arms Sirius quipped,

"Pets for our pups!" Meeting the eyes of the snowy owl Lilly felt an immediate connection as her previous despair melted away, Bella and Hermione were squealing as they swung their new kittens in their arms and Susan was already cooing to the pitch black little owl who cheerfully nipped at her finger. Smirking at her sisters antics Lilly opened the cage and placed the large beautiful owl on her shoulder,

"I think I'm gonna name you Hedwig, she was the saint for orphans and I like the idea of protecting the weak, is that ok with you girl?" She felt pure happiness roil from the amber eyes of her pet as she gently nipped Lilly's ear, she gasped as she picked the happy owl up and starred into her open gaze.

Eventually she began cackling as she held the owl close, turning to her worried family she shouted out, "She's my familiar! I can feel her emotions as if they were my own! Thank you so much mummy and daddy!" The Black couple looked shocked, real familiars were rare yet their daughter's first pet bonded to her immediately. To add to the shock all three other girls said the same thing, the squash faced cat in Hermione's hands was named Crookshanks, Susan named her Owl Sebastian, and Bella's grey and black striped kitten was named Boris.

When asked on this she shrugged, "When he speaks in my mind he has a Russian accent, why not?" Now both wierded out and highly amused the adults led them to buy the rest of their school supplies, they'd given the quartet of bookworms a dire warning that if they spent more then thirty minutes in the bookstore they'd have to pay for their own books. Now pouting the sisters and friend followed the rules and soon found themselves in Madam Malkins, suddenly things were looking up.

None other then Cousin Draco was being fitted, as the sneering scion of the Malfoy family turned around his already pale complexion went whiter as he saw his constant tormentors approaching him,

"Oh Merlin not you four..." All four girls faces lit up in joy as they shouted,

"LITTLE DRAGON!" and began fussing about him, the young boys paranoia was building up as his father entered the store, suddenly all of the joviality left the room. The three pure-bloods pushed Hermione behind them as they all intoned at once,

"Lucius," he was never given the uncle honorific, this was a bit of Pure-Blood training, it signified that the girls and by extension their family did not register him as part of the Black's, it was a harsh slight and caused the man to wince. Poor Draco didn't know what to do in this sort of situation, so he simply nodded and said,

"Father, I am guessing your business has been finished," starring at the girls Lucius eventually nodded and took his sons arm,

"Yes, most fruitful, well ladies give the Lord and Lady Black my regards, fair well," and with that he was gone, after a moment Susan snapped out,

"Dear Merlin I get what Auntie means when she says 'Sweet Rapist Eyes' now...I feel like I need a shower..." Hermione and her sisters agreed fully, getting their clothes for school together they met up with the Black's as they were talking with a giant of a man who couldn't be less then three meters tall. Lilly spoke up first,

"You're bloody ginormous, I bet you could wrestle a dragon, have you wrestled dragons before? That would be so shiny!" The bearded man blushed deeply as her parents laughed, he extended his massive hand to the little girl and she shook it, she was surprised at how gentle he was.

"'Ello litt'le un, yer father and mother wer just tell'in me about you four, ask'in me to keep an eye on ye when yer at school, my names Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid keeper of keys and creatures at Hogwarts at yer service." The other girls introduced themselves and they spent a few minutes getting to know the gentle giant, he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but at least he hung on the wall, the quartet decided to make it a point to befriend the large man fairly quickly.

As the hairy giant excused himself Sirius shook his head slightly,

"That man never changes, you girls did well with him, he's incredibly shy so don't do your typically Slytheriny stuff and try to manipulate him, he means well he's just too...trusting..." The girls promised to be gentle with the giant, no need to warp him to their wills just yet after all, soon they were finished shopping and Hermione had to go back with her parents.

As per usual she had a hurt puppy look in her eyes when she had to leave her friends but the trio of rib shattering hugs she received helped, as the sisters flooed back home they all met up in Bella's room to begin going over their first year books. One thing was for sure, Hogwarts and her professors had no idea what was about to be unleashed upon them.

_**September 1, 1991**_

As the Blacks approached the platform 9 3/4's at Kings Cross station they couldn't help but notice the utter bedlam of hundreds of magical students and their families making for the portal to the Hogwarts Express. Susan really didn't like the fact they were so exposed but she figured that was her Aunties paranoia bleeding through, it didn't help that the Lady Bones-Black was usually right in that regard. Seeing a bushy mane of brunette hair the redhead yelled out,

"Yo 'Mione over here!" Waving her hand the muggle-born bookworm grinned and dragged her parents to the group of Pure-Bloods, as always she was greeted with warm hugs but Lilly's lingered far longer then the others, she'd have to look into that later. Smirking Sirius shook Dan Granger's hand while Amelia exchanged embraces with Emma, the parents had long been on good terms and trusted each other implicitly which was a nice change for the typical minefield of family politics.

"Siri, Amei, good to see you both, guessing we have to let the girls fend for themselves on this one?" Sighing Sirius nodded his head while Amelia responded,

"Its tradition that the kids go through on their own, I think its rubbish but when it doesn't involve beating the hell out of dark wizards few people ask my opinion on matters." Smirking at her mom Lilly popped up and kissed her cheek,

"Well its just cause you're so scary mummy, who would think you could be a caring parent? Look after baby Regulus for us we don't want anything happening to our little brother!" Smirking Amelia patted the child on her head affectionately,

"And don't any of you hurt your relationship if you go into separate houses, I'm being very serious here (as she said this she slapped her hand up over her husbands mouth to his amusement)remember that you're all sisters and don't draw lines all right?" All four girls nodded to her, after saying their goodbyes they ran through the cloaked portal and ended up staring wide eyed at the enormous train engine before them, making their way to the train they tried to force their carts aboard with little effect. Eventually a pair of older redheaded boys popped up next to them,

"'Ello ladies, having a bit of trouble are we?" the second boy, obviously the firsts twin spoke up next,

"Likkle firties shouldn't be forced to manhandle their own luggage, isn't right Fred,"

"Quite correct dear brother, shall we help the lovely young ladies George?"

"I do believe that is what is to be expected of a proper gentlemen, ladies?" All four giggled at the twins act of verbal ping pong and nodded their approval, they pulled the trunks on board and cast a few featherweight and levitation charms on the trunks for the young ladies, the one who'd been labeled George smiled,

"The charms should last until you lovely ladies find a cabin, sorry can't do much more then that without letting the ministry know we're performing underage magic," his brother picked up the last bit,

"When we get to Hogsmeade you won't need to carry your luggage anyhow, take care fair ladies it was a pleasure, now we must manage some mischief." Unbeknownst to the diabolical duo their kindness and phrasing immediately gained the interest of the ladies Black, if there was one thing they all appreciated it was a bit of chaos. Crashing in one of the many empty cabins they were eventually joined by Neville, the scion of the House of Longbottom waved to the girls cheerfully,

"Hello ladies, how're you doing on this fine day?" Smirking Bellatrix shot up and ran up to him giving him a peck on the cheek,

"Good as always Nev, how'er you?" Blushing he sat next to the lilac eyed girl and tried not to stutter as she held his hand,

"Quite good really, Mum and Dad had me stay with my Gran most of the summer, she's...terrifying in ways I cannot even describe, but she taught me a lot about our family history, dad says that's the trade-off with dealing with her." Smirking Hermione glanced up from her book as her head rested on Lilly's shoulder,

"And what did you find out Neville?" Smiling shyly he shook his head slowly,

"Don't ever mess with my gran or she'll hex you into next week," Susan giggled at that while she leafed through her own book,

"Sound knowledge for the aspiring young lord, people tell me the same thing when dealing with my Auntie, not so much with dad though, Sirius is kind of...odd, if he's joking you're fine, if he's monotone be ready to be sent to Azkaban." Lilly snorted at this as she wrapped an arm around Hermione to get a closer look at what she was reading,

"Dad's quite possibly the easiest person to understand in the world, if he's laughing he's your best friend, if he's not run, very very fast." The chatter went on for a bit when the twins materialized out of thin air, they were kind of awesome like that,

"'Ello again likkle firties!"

"We were wondering if mayhaps you could do us a favor,"

"And watch our little brother since we have much to do"

"Chaos"

"Bedlam"

"and a generalized atmosphere of strained nerves,"

"Its what we do," the girls and Neville broke out into laughter as they agreed and they were introduced to Ron Weasely, he wasn't exactly what Susan would call sharp but he was pleasant enough. Eventually he started a rather spirited conversation about quiditch with Bella and Lilly so Sue just tried to catch a bit of sleep.

After a few hours the door slid aside again and Draco was standing there, he was seemingly surrounded by other children as his cold gaze met her eyes and flicked to the other girls, he looked confident but she knew from experience he was terrified. His father probably put him up to this, proof his spot in the pecking order was a given and all that, unfortunately he was dealing with a pair of raventtes who practically lived off confrontation, Draco visibly winced as he said his piece quite aware what the end result would be.

"Well, its quite a sight seeing a group of blood-traitors sharing space with a mudblood, it makes me sick to know you whores have no standards," to his credit Draco tensed up knowing what was coming for him, which means he was prepared for 36 kilos of Lillith Black shooting forward and punching him strait in the face. Sent reeling back into the group of children who all looked at the seething girl in shock they all took a step back seeing that her emerald eyes glowed in her rage,

"Who's next?" Suddenly the group shot apart like cockroaches under a light, leaving Draco sprawled on the floor, dragging her cousin into the room she slammed the door and waited for Susan to enervate him. Getting to his feet shakily he met Hermione's eyes and fell to his knee,

"Please please please understand I had to do that, don't hold a grudge I don't want to worry about my pillow exploding in my face for the next seven years," Hermione for her part rolled her eyes before responding,

"Drac why do you even pretend with these idiots, you know Lilly or Bella will automatically hurt you on principle alone even if they don't enjoy it," sighing the boy dropped his head as he regained his footing,

"They all report back to their fathers who report back to _my_ father, better to take a bit of bodily harm then admit that I don't agree with him, you know how he is..." sighing Lilly gave him a brief hug while replying,

"Sorry for punching you little dragon, try not to get in my way ok cousin?" Nodding the blonde wiped the blood from his nose as he left the cabin, Neville shook his head sadly as he cracked a book open offering to read with Sue,

"And that's one of the things I'm glad I never have to deal with, I'll gladly be part of a gray family if it means I don't have to deal with what the Light and Dark go through," The girls and Ron could only nod in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note- In this time line there was no "Boy Who Lived," it was known as the Potters Last Stand and James and Lily are kind of considered folk heroes by most of the magical world (despite the fact that it was a minor life detection ward connected to four tonnes of diesel soaked British fertilizer that "Killed" the Dark Lord) So Ron didn't grow up feeling inadequate to the made up stories and Ginny never developed her Harry fixation.**

**Also, anticipate new antagonists since Snape and Draco are on good terms with Lilly, a warning, threats will be dire, they will be sexual, and they will be dark, thankfully a lady of Black is never without a blade or wand, or in Lilly's case a hyper protective weapons smuggling werewolf uncle. **

**Also, I lost my copies of the novels in a flood years ago so if some of the dates don't sync up I'm sorry, blame the wikies.**

* * *

As the group exited the Hogwarts Express in Hogsmeade they were ushered off to the side where they heard a bellowing, "First years, all first years te me!" Seeing that the figure was Hagrid the quartet of witches hooked their arms around Neville and Ron dragging them forward, they were soon placed in a little boat with magical candles lighting the small space. As the tiny vessels made their way across the lake Hermione gasped as the castle came into view, grasping Lilly's hand she leaned into her best friends shoulder while she uttered,

"It's beautiful..." glancing to the brunette Lilly simply nodded before saying, "Yeah...beautiful..." as the boats approached the docks and came to a stop the kids all disembarked, Ron said that his brothers told him that their house sorting involved wrestling a troll which excited Bella.

"Really?! Oh Morgana that'll be great, Lilly willing to be my tag team partner? I brought my hammer and knives so we can totally take a troll on, you have your knife and *ahem* "holdout wand" from Uncle Remus right?" Nodding in agreement Lilly began ruminating the best method to killing a troll in hand to hand combat as they were brought before a severe looking woman, she had fading red hair much like Mummy's and had an aire of authority about her.

"Hello Children, I am Professor McGonagall, I will be your instructor for the art of transfiguration, if you would all follow me to the great hall we can begin the sorting process soon." Daddy had said great things about 'Prof McG' and that her haughtiness was just a cover for a fun loving heart, she hoped he was right because she seemed incredibly uptight to the young girl.

As the girls sat down next to Ron and Neville they all remained silent due mostly to the fact that their voices would be drowned out in the deluge of noise, besides none of them had money on them to bet on the sorting process anyhow. Eventually a tatty old hat was brought out and began singing, after it was done the students were told to put it on their heads to be placed in their houses. Bella and Lilly both let out boos after which Bella loudly stated,

"I thought I was supposed to wrestle a troll, seriously false advertisement people!" The Weasely twins immediately broke out into laughter hearing this while the rest of the hall looked at the near twin ravenettes in confusion. Eventually Prof McG regained her composure and began calling out students, Bella was the first from their group to be called out and she sat down with apprehension obvious on her face. Eventually she paused and muttered, "Well you'll be talking to her next, I think you'll like the plan." The hat let out a laugh then yelled, "Gryffindor!"

Susan and Lilly exchanged hopeful glances as Prof McG called the remaining Black up to the stool, coming forward she sat down awkwardly as the hat was placed on her head; it was fair too large and obscured her vision but that stopped being an issue when she heard a voice in her head.

"Interesting...interesting, you're different, not quite who you say you are but you know no better do you...you could easily fit in any of the houses, courage of a Gryffindor, rabid loyalty of a Hufflepuff, blistering intellect of Ravenclaw, but Slytherin beckons for your calculating mind and could make you great, your cunning could bring some light to the house of guile." Grinning Lilly mentally nodded,

"I could but the problem is my sisters and I have plans, and while everyone will be on guard since we kind of have reputations for mischief no one will be expecting being manipulated by a group of sweet innocent girls from the brash house of the brave. Honestly I think the reason Slytherin's gone so down hill is the truly clever avoid it and the stigmas attached to it, so if you could put my stepsister Susan Bones and best friend Hermione Granger in Gryffindor with us I'd really appreciate it." The hat was silent for a few moments,

"You know...there's only ever been a handful of you little runts that actually figured that out, I'm impressed that you've thought this through so much, most kids your age are just trying not wet themselves when they're up here." Smiling widely (and not realizing that the only thing the rooms occupants could see of her face was the terrifying toothy grin) she replied cheerfully,

"Well my sisters and I plan on taking over the world so it shouldn't be too much of a shock, victory comes through clever machinations not smashing your way forward like a fool." The hat gave an approving hum, before it could say more she asked,

"Who were the others that figured it out?" The hat seemed to smile to her indulgently,

"Last one was Nymphadora Tonks, before her was Lily Evans and Sirius Black, you have some great shoes to fill young-

"GRYFFINDOR!" Lilly stood and handed the hat off to Prof McG and skipped over to her new house table plopping next to Bella and the Weasley twins,

"Hello gents, its a dark and dangerous castle and I was hoping two strapping young lads could keep an eye on us dainty little ladies for the rest of the feast, for our safety of course!" Grinning the twins nodded to the now scarlet and gold clad girls, eventually Susan was also placed with the Gryff's soon followed by Hermione and Neville who blushed when Bella gave him a wink as he sat across from her.

It was no shock to the room as Draco was placed in Slytherin, what was interesting though was that he stared at his cousins uneasily as they grinned at him following his path with their eyes; having easy access to their favorite cousin for the next seven years was going to be amazing. Soon Ron joined them and overheard the girls rapidly discussing forming a study group with the rest of the houses, when Hermione mentioned inviting Daphne the youngest Weasley interrupted in confusion

"If you were placed here why would you invite the snakes aren't they evil?" Smirking Lilly twirled a lock of her hair before replying,

"Evil is subjective, Daphne Greengrass has a lot of ambition and could easily help us, in so long as there is something in it for her of course, as for our house distinctions..." Hermione picked it up here,

"Our house is a color scheme, a quiditch team and a bed to sleep in, it doesn't define our friends," Susan nodded as the Headmaster finished his goofy speech and then warned about some certain death on the third floor, look into that later, after that the evenings feast appeared before them. Taking a chicken leg in hand the redheaded girl took a bite then continued the conversation after she swallowed,

"Who cares about house boundaries, if the founders didn't get along how did they build this school? I'm loyal to my sisters and friends and even though some of them aren't in the same house it means next to nothing to me, I'll befriend those _I_ find worthy." Bella and Lilly both nodded at this, the now distant looking Hermione didn't say much seeing as she had what Lillith called her "calculating face" on but she absently agreed with her friends.

Lilly began giggling as she demolished a treacle tart in three bits, "Funny thing is everyone is going to be expecting the old house rivalries to be as intense as ever and our little network of friends doesn't care in the slightest. We have plans that require our constant attention and I'd rather not get caught up fighting over which house as the biggest broomstick." Nodding slowly Ron dumped a ladle of mashed potatoes on his plate looking contemplative,

"Well...considering my most vivid memory of you so far involved you punching out Draco Malfoy I really can't disagree with what you're saying, you at least know how to pick and choose those you get close to...so if its ok with you lot, friends?" Grinning the four girls and Neville exchanged handshakes with Ron and simply stated, "Friends then." Lilly was glancing about the room when she caught the eye of Uncle Sev, waving to him happily he simply smirked and nodded to his goddaughter, as he turned to face an ashen skinned man in a turban she felt her head burst in pain and had the weirdest taste of garlic fill her senses.

Hermione, bless her observant heart noticed Lilly wince and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "What wrong?" Still wincing the ravenette shook her head to clear the cobwebs, or rather tried to anyway, this pain seemed to want to linger,

"I have no idea, when the guy with no fashion sense, the one talking to Uncle Sev? When he turned his back to me my head began throbbing, forget it its starting to go away, what had you so quiet earlier by the way?" Her best friend bit her lip then leaned in,

"If it happens again let me know all right? As for earlier...isn't it a bit odd announcing to everyone that there is a dire threat on the third floor and to avoid it at all costs? I mean I've only known them a few hours but I gurantee the Weasley's will investigate now, not to mention you and Bella will likely drag us to take a look as well. Really if he wanted to keep it a secret he should have kept quiet and transfigured some bricks over the door so no one even knew it was there, what I would have done anyway."

Lillith nodded slowly at this as she cast her gaze on the bearded headmaster, eventually she coldly stated "Remember what my dad and uncles call Dumbledore?" Hermione nodded quickly,

"Yes, Professor Meddler...ah...I see," smirking at her brilliant friends quick deduction she wrapped her hand around hers under the table for strength,

"I think we may all have been drawn into something we wanted no part in...there is a history with my family and that man after all." Bella had been silently listening to this so she grabbed Lillys free hand and held it as well while leaning in to whisper,

"Don't worry love we'll figure it out, worse case scenario if things get too weird we call mum and dad on our mirrors," nodding slowly she let the building tension ease, ever since Uncle Remus had founded 'Marauder Inc.' the Joke/Consumer good store had gifted the four girls with a steady supply of goods to test run. Most recent was an updated version of their father's two way mirror calling system, the current model could call anyone who the wielder considered a friend and their mildly militant werewolf uncle made sure all the girls had one for emergencies.

"You're right, lets enjoy the meal and we'll worry about plotting tomorrow...I'm tired..." Snorting her sister and friend both nodded and dug back into their food, she tried to get to know Ron a bit better but honestly the poor boy couldn't get a word in edgewise with his twin brothers there. She'd make it a point to talk to him alone later when his entertaining older family wasn't around, she amended that and added 'find Tonks' to her list of things to do as a redheaded prefect approached the table and gathered the first years. Ron leaned in and whispered,

"Thats my brother Percy, he is a _complete_ wanker, do not count on him for anything if it doesn't involve being uptight or following the rules, he's seriously the anti-Charlie." Cocking her head to the side sending her long hair flowing she asked,

"I'm sorry who's Charlie?" Blushing a bit he stammered out,

"So-sorry, my family has a bit of a reputation didn't expect you not to know, I have six siblings in all, my little sister Ginny who by the way kind of reminds me of Bellatrix, the twins, the prat prefect, and my eldest brothers. Bill is a curse breaker with Gringotts, and Charlie is a dragon wrangler, he lives in Romania on a dragon reserve and you couldn't find a more laid back guy, he and Percy do not get along in the slightest." Looking at Ron slightly impressed she eventually shook her head,

"Do me a favor, don't let your family make you feel inadequate, just because they're mostly all doing amazing things doesn't mean you don't add up to them." Ron blushed again at this before muttering,

"That obvious huh?" Snorting she hooked an arm around his and Hermione's dragging them along to the tower, glancing to her bushy haired friend she winked then continued,

"You're not the only one who has family to live up to Ron, My mum and dad are the heads of the DLME and fought side by side with the Potter's against the Dark Lord, I suspect you're dealing with the same issues with 'Dragon tamer, curse breaker, and mad genius's' in your family, don't worry we'll make a name for ourselves." Hermione nodded in agreement and eventually Ron did as well,

"You're good at this whole making friends thing you know that?" Smirking she nodded slightly,

"I'll let you read my dad's book sometime, 'How to make friends and belittle your enemies' has been a best seller for years now, oh looks like your brothers stopping at that painting." After meeting the painting rather deragotarly known as the fat lady the prefects gave the password and led the children up the stairs, Lilly and Susan hung back and let the portrait shut and as it did Sue stepped forward.

"Excuse me ma'am?" The rather plump woman in the frame looked up in confusion then smiled,

"Yes deary?," coughing lightly Sue asked,

"A question if we may? Auntie told us to never taunt those we don't intend to kill and calling you 'The Fat Lady' just seems wrong, so could we have your name?" A bit stunned the portrait grinned then nodded,

"I was known as Cassiopeia Black in life young one and thank you...you're the only person in nearly fifteen years to ask," a bit stunned Lilly asked,

"You're my relative? And who asked before us if you don't mind?" Smiling again the now enthused portrait continued,

"Oh yes I'm a third cousin to you, I died during the muggles second world war working in a nursing station, a bloody kraut bomb smashed into the underground and took the lot of us out. Oh the other person was a friend of your fathers, Lily Evans, wonderful girl, horrible what happened to her, now up you go you two time for bed." As she swung open once again Lilly had a contemplative look on her face that had Sue a bit concerned, Lily Potter nee Evans and James Potter had been her sisters first godparents and namesakes and the silent tear running down her cheek had her concerned.

"Lils, whats up?" Smiling slightly she just shook her head,

"Nothing sis just...I have so many questions about my godparents and the more I find out the more brilliant they seem, I mean everyone knows the story of the Potter's Last Stand, but...well for some reason it really hits me." Smiling she tossed her arm across her shoulders and approached the waiting Bellatrix and Hermione,

"Well, they were family after all, and we look after family, just remember they were brilliant and try not to dwell on it right?" Smiling she quickly nodded as she hooked an arm around Bellatrix as she herself threw an arm around Hermione,

"Right, family watches family, come on lets find out what the room assignments are so we can screw them up for ourselves." Which is exactly what happened, the prefects had a fit when they realized the four girls had ignored the listing and taken a room for themselves, and their "dire threats" amounted to nothing when Bella and Lilly threw a banishing ward on their door sending anyone who tried to enter flying. Say what you will about Sirius Black, the playful attitude hid a devious mind and he made damn sure his children and their friends were trained will beyond their school years, it would take some time for their fellow students to catch on to this.

Next day led the quartet to the Great Hall for breakfast, unbeknownst to them they threw the entire room into silence as they sat at the Slytherin table surrounding Draco,

"'Ello Little Dragon, how is my favoritist cousin doing today?" Bella intoned, Lilly reached over to his plate and grabbed a piece of bacon feeding it to the snowy owl on her shoulder,

"Sleep well last night cousin? Uncle Sev constantly complains about how cold the dungeons are, can't blame the man I mean who in their right mind wants to sleep underground in _Scotland_, as if it wasn't cold already," The emerald eyed beauty threw in. Hermione ladled some eggs and gravy onto her plate as she continued the thought,

"It has to be aggravating knowing there's better accomadations and you have to sleep in a former beet cellar, my condolences," Sue reached across the table and stole a sausage off the fork of an older boy feeding it to her own owl,

"Yes just because you're the house of snakes shouldn't have meant you lot got shoved into the ground, from what I read in Hogwarts; A history you all had your own tower a century back, wonder why they changed it?" As the gobsmacked Slytherin's watched the four Gryffindors Draco eventually growled out,

"Girls, really? Is this necessary on the _first_ bloody day? I know you fully intend on teasing me 24/7 but please, just give me some time to actually enjoy this?" Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis both laughed shaking their heads at their friends antics further confusing their housemates, Lilly just grinned before ganking Draco's goblet and down a bit of it. She pulled a face and place it back in his hand,

"Ok thats fine, enjoy that gross pumpkin juice we'll leave you be for now, talk to you later Little Dragon," pecking her cousin on the cheek she stood with her sisters and made her way back to the Gryffindor table. Taking their places they ate their breakfast while catching up with Nev and Ron who ended up bunking together,

"It ends up I got assigned someone who likes to snore, alot," Neville stated glaring at Ron, he shrugged a bit while taking the entire platter of hashed potatoes,

"Dunno what you want me to do about it mate, I'm bloody asleep after all," Hermione reprimanded him for his language before replying,

"I have a spell that can keep you quiet in your sleep, if you want I can teach it to you?" Ron looked at his roommate a moment before nodding,

"Yeah sure thanks, rather not make things worse for no reason," That being decided they finished their meals and headed to their first class with Uncle Sev, the classroom was in the undermentioned dungeons which unfortuently meant it was cold and damp, like most of Scotland this time of year. Lilly sat with Hermione and glanced back to see Sue pair off with Ron and Neville with Bella, before Long Uncle Sev prowled into the room.

He gave the speech he'd given to her when she was eight on the art of potions before tossing the formula for the current project on the board. Remembering his annoyance over how he was supposed to treat the students on the first day over the years Lilly asked several questions that allowed him to teach the way he wanted to to, after class he held her and her sisters behind, as the class cleared he smirked.

"Thank you for that Lilly, I appreciate not having to be a domineering prat on the first day, the headmaster insists its the best way to ensure students do not follow the dark arts but I disagree completely, do any of you have questions?" Susan stepped forward and nodded,

"Auntie tells us you have some issues getting the ingredients you need for classwork, mostly due to the headmaster, we were wondering if you needed any help in harvesting to help our education?" Nodding lightly he looked thoughtful for a minute before smiling, a sight rarely seen outside of those he actually respected,

"As of this moment no young Miss Bones, but rest assured if a situation comes up I'll let you know, Lilly, you and your friends all did well today, twenty points to Gryffindor, if for no other reason then you didn't catch my godson on fire." Snorting Hermione shook her head,

"We'd never hurt Little Dragon, permanently, although that Nott kid freaks me out," Severus nodded at this, pausing he stared at his family a moment before stating,

"Be careful around that one, Lucius realized awhile ago that Cissy and by extension Draco held no ill will to you "Blood traitors" so he began subcontracting, I would be very disappointed if you allowed lesser wizards to win against you." Grinning at the incredibly thin veneer the four girls bowed and left the room.

Bellatrix stared at the ceiling a moment before stating,

"I do believe that this place is as nasty as the Wizengamot," Lilly nodded and let out an exasperated sigh,

"Up until today I wondered why mum packed me so many calming droughts, come ladies, lets find out what else this political death trap of a castle has to offer."


	5. Chapter 5

**I wanted to write a bit more but I'm going to be busy most of the day so everything else will have to wait for now, anyway enjoy and REVIEW!**

* * *

Bellatrix had unfortunately been correct in that the school was as bad as the Wizengameot, having been forced to sit in on more then one meeting being the Bones heir Susan just couldn't wrap her head around how the school even managed to function with all the gossip and backbiting. While she'd made a good friends with Hannah Abbot in Hufflepuff and they had plenty of friends already in Slytherin it ended up making friends with Ravenclaw was exceedingly difficult.

Bellatrix had quipped that they should have just let Hermione get sorted there so they wouldn't have to try so hard, much to everyone's surprise she had agreed at lunch after their transfiguration class.

"Really, they're all so _dull_, I am as studious as the next girl but all they want to do is study or over analyze everything, if more of them were like Professor Flitwick it wouldn't be so bad but they all just try too hard." The exasperated brunette huffed, she was glaring down at the bacon sandwich before her then continued, "Unrelated note, do they feed us anything in this school that won't cause congestive heart failure?"

Sue snorted at this as she was picking ham out of her salad and tossing it to her owl, "This is the best I've managed, frankly I'm shocked there isn't wads of sausage in the bread, I asked Professor MacGonagall if there was a vegetarian menu and she stared at me blankly like I was speaking french." Bellatrix looked up from her plate half heartidly pushing her meal around with her fork,

"Should have just spoke French regardless, maybe you'd have more luck, I don't know if you guys have noticed that most of the staff is nice but they seem to...really not take what students say seriously. The bullying is especially bad, I asked Uncle Sev why he lets the snakes get away with it and he sighed and said 'Every time I report something incredibly egregious either their fathers intervene on their behalf or the Headmaster simply writes it off as children being children', bollocks."

Lilly snorted at this coming into the conversation for the first time, "Yeah he'd mentioned that before I just always figured it was his general dislike of the Headmaster bleeding through...not so much..." Neville leaned over and quietly stated,

"I talked to professor Sprout about the food actually and she said if you want light meals brought to our common room call for the house elf Mappy, she'll do it discretely, as for the bullying has anyone bothered you lot?" Ron snorted at that as he looked at the girls incredulously,

"Who would be barmy enough to mess with those four? It's only been a week and it's not really a secret that if you mess with one of them the other three will be right behind her." The girls looked pleased that this was acknowledged but Neville simply snorted,

"Mate, lemme tell you something, when it comes to stupidity it knows no bounds, their cousin Draco already warned the rest of his house that their normal 'tactics' (if you can call them that) would only annoy the girls, hasn't stopped them." Sue nodded as she swallowed a forkful of salad,

"Yeah that Nott kid and his two bookends Crabbe and Goyle haven't really been subtle have they?" Lilly rolled her eyes pushing her plate away,

"Nott's smart but he's being egged on by the pure-bloods since Draco really doesn't have the gumption to go after his cousins, Crabbe and Goyle though, eh...I _think_ they might have a brain cell between them," Before they could respond Hedwig landed before her offering up a note. Taking the letter she stroked the owls head and offered her leftovers which caused her familiar to bark in pleasure, owls were kind of easy to please in that regard.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked as she offered Sabastion and Hedwig her plate of bacon, Lilly opened the letter and cocked her head in confusion at the chicken scratch writing,

"Err...if I'm deciphering this correctly we're invited to Hagrid's hut for tea...I really can't see a reason not to go he _was_ friendly and I haven't really been around the grounds yet." Bella nodded while humming,

"Yeah why not, he seemed nice enough, plus it will get us out of the spotlight, I swear if one more person calls me a 'Pureblood Princess'..." Sue and Lilly grunted in agreement, blood status meant nothing to their family but apparently they were all 'a catch' despite hanging out with a muggle-born. Neville and Ron offered to go along so the six of them ended up in Hagrids hut, the tea was good, the rock cakes not so much (Bella pocketed one to throw at would be suitors), although the company couldn't be better.

Hagrid spent the better part of a half hour talking about their parents and the misadventures they'd gotten into, more then one of Sirius' escapades had the girls blushing, apparently their father hadn't learned what shame was until his early twentys. As the conversation wound down Lilly noticed a newspaper on the side table and looked a bit shocked at the article,

"Whoa, someone actually managed to break into Gringotts? I didn't even know that was possible, what with the guards, dragons, goblin land mines and so on, hope my friends are ok." Hagrid nodded quickly at this,

"Aye, 'sa good thing Professor Dumbldore had me get Mr. Flamel's stone outta thar earlier that day, it's much safer being guarded by fluffy!" Exchanging looks with Neville and Hermione Lilly's eyebrows rose noticeably, friendly or not this man couldn't keep a secret, time to play the Slytherin.

"Oh is fluffy your puppy?" He chortled at that spilling some tea into his beard, he didn't notice,

"Ya better believe it! Got 'im from a bloke in Ireland, although he really doesn't like being locked up in the third floor like that, but 'ts what the headmaster wanted so poor fella' stuck for now." Eventually excusing themselves the group made back for the castle, Ron was the first to speak,

"So did we seriously just get half the clues to what's going on with the third floor from that guy? Because I'm going to be honest here, not as sharp as you guys and I'm connecting dots." Hermione shook her head and glanced to Sue,

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" The redhead nodded vigorously,

"Flamel, Dumbledore, a stone, only one thing it could be," Bellatrix looked completely befuddled when she asked,

"What madman would lock up the philosophers stone in a _school_? Moreover why is it in Scotland Mr. Flemmal lives in Germany, it says so on his chocolate frog card!" Neville shook his head and made direct eye contact with Lilly,

"As much as it goes against your nature I suggest we ignore this for the time being, lets not get expelled our first week yeah?" Agreeing the group entered the castle wondering what other messes they were going to wander into this year.

* * *

As the weeks rolled past the girlss learned a few interesting things, namely roughly half the Gryffindors were bloody idiots, nearly all the Ravenclaws were antisocial borderline sociopaths, three quarters of the Slytherins were an insult to the heritage of Salazar, and the Hufflepuffs were a blast. Sue was sipping a butterbeer in the 'puffs common room talking with several new friends when Lilly appeared out of nowhere pulling her into a hug, surprised Sue fell over on top of her sister causing the common room to burst into laughter.

"Well boo, looks like you got me in the end, mind getting up sis?" One of the older boys called out,

"Nothing quite like a little girl on girl!" Blushing furiously the redhead scrambled to her feet helping Lilly up as well, she was pleased to note that Hannah was tearing into the older boy, house loyalty apparently was superseded by friend loyalty, good to know. Eventually everything calmed down when one of the boys came forward, he bowed respectfully to Lilly then cracked a smile,

"Dear Lady Black quite good to see you again, I must say while seeing such a vision of beauty has lightened my day I am quite curious how you found yourself in our common room without escort?" Repressing a giggle at Ernie's stuffy but slightly charming demeanor Lilly performed a curtsy and responded in kind,

"And my day is now complete after being so pleasantly greeted by such a gentleman as yourself Mister Macmillan, and as to how I got in here well, there's secret passageways into all the common rooms, although the twins have ours rigged so don't get any ideas." This gained the attention of one of the older boys, a third year if Sue remembered correctly, he came forward and offered his hand,

"Cedric Diggory, how do you do?" Lilly returned the shake looked slightly flushed, '_Holy hell did a guy actually gain my sisters interest, investigate later!'_ Lilly introduced herself and Cedric continued, "I know it kind of spits in the face of the whole 'secret' passage thing but do you think you could by chance let us know where it is? I think I speak for all of us when I say you'll be welcome to keep using it but not everyone else is as respectful as you and your sisters." Lilly glanced to Sue who nodded, the 'puffs kept their word,

"Su-sure, not a problem, in the hall leading to the girls dormitories theirs a painting of two badgers standing off against a wolf, pet the badger farthest to the left on the head, when he lifts it scratch under his chin and it'll open." Cedric, Ernie, and Hannah all looked a bit baffled,

"However did you figure that out Lilly?" Hannah asked, smirking a bit she scratched the back of her head before replying,

"Lets just say my dad was a bit of a...scoundrel back in the day, its how he'd meet up with mom seventh year," that got a laugh from a few of the older kids and caused both sisters to blush, yeah Sirius Black had one heck of a reputation. As the laughter died down Lilly turned to Sue,

"So yeah there's a reason I'm here, apparently we have broom training today," she rose a hand to stop the obvious response, "I know we've been flying since we were five but its mandatory, I already talked to Bella and 'Mione about it and we need to keep an eye on the others, those brooms have been with the school as long as Dumbledore has." Nodding Sue sighed and said her farewells, Lilly did the same and they exited near the kitchens, walking up flights of stairs Sue grinned a bit,

"Soooo what was that with you and Cedric back there?" Lilly's face turned slightly red as she looked at everything but her,

"He was nice, charming even but not in Ernie's overbearing way, why do you ask?" Sue chuckled and decided to save this for later, it'd be more fun with Bella and Hermione there,

"Oh no reason, so how much time do we have?" Lilly cast a Tempus then replied,

"We're good, have twenty minutes and it'll take that long to get to the pitch, race ya!" With that Lilly took off and Sue followed quickly on her heels yelling 'no fair'.

Once they got outside both sisters gravitated to the Slytherin side of the gathering quickly intercepted by Bella and Hermione, the quartet then surrounded Draco who let out a defeated sigh,

"Hello cousins, Hermione, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Bella was actually fairly calm for once, leaning in she pointed down at the brooms on the ground,

"Heyya Little Dragon, bit of warning we went over these things earlier, most of them have barely functioning rune's on them and most of the control charms are worn out, we just wanted to warn you not to do anything stupid ok?" Ignoring the sneers from most of the other snakes he nodded and thanked them, splitting off into pairs they gave the same warning to Daphne and Tracy then made their way back to their own house and stood idly by the tatty old brooms waiting for Madam Hooch.

As was to be expected the four had no issues calling their brooms or taking off, they were all wasting time gliding in circles when Theodore Nott double checked that Hooch was preoccupied before saying,

"Hey mudblood, watch out!" And with that he fired a spell at Hermione, either by dumb luck or exceptional aim the stinging hex hit the derelict broom and splintered it, Hermione began falling immediately and time seemed to slow down, she had to be nearly thirty meters off the ground there was no surviving that, '_Why the hell didn't Hooch lay down cushioning charms?!'_ Lilly raged to herself as she shot forward. She had a plan and it was a bloody stupid one and was likely to get them both killed but if she timed it right it _should_ in theory work, she intercepted Hermione ten meters off the ground and her friend desperately latched onto her but they were losing altitude fast.

She tried to pull the broom up she really did but they were just too heavy with this piece of trash hand me down, as they were about to smash into the ground Hermione finally freed her wand and screamed,

"PROTEGO!" Her shield charm slamming into the ground they deflected enough to come to a skidding halt, the two girls collapsed to the ground holding each other tightly, Hermione thought Lilly was sobbing as her breath rattled but was soon proven wrong as she burst out into bellowing laughter, Hermione stared at her blankly for a moment before joining in. A gray faced Madam Hooch rushed up to them and began fussing about, pulling the girls to their feet she began escorting the pair to the hospital wing, Lilly caught the eyes of her fellow Gryffindor's and a few of the Slytherins and they all shared a look of respect. She noticed Sue and Bella approaching the snakes with knives drawn and Bella palming the handle of her trademark ball-peen hammer, hopefully Daphne could diffuse the sitation before Nott had any permanent damage but honestly, she didn't care that much.

Hermione seemed a bit miffed that she had to be saved but she wasn't ungrateful, as the two of them were babied by Madam Pomfrey Professor MacGonagall entered the room,

"Are they all right Poppy?" The stern but kind medi-witch looked up from her diagnostics,

"Far better then they should be, only a few bruises and scrapes, Lilly lost one of her contacts but I already replaced it, outside of that they are fine," Glancing to Lilly she gave her a warm smile, "Protecting ones friends is the sign of a kind heart dear, what you did was reckless, but worth it, well done." Both girls smiled in return as the School Matron gathered her medical supplies and went back into her office, Prof McG stared at them a moment before sighing,

"I wish to apologize, it was the duty of the prefects to lay down cushioning charms on the pitch but the Headmaster (she seemed to seethe at that title) had them otherwise preoccupied, Miss Granger, are you well?" The bushy haired brunette nodded slowly,

"Startled professor, and concerned about what our tuition is paying for with such shoddy brooms, but outside of that I'm fine thanks to Lilly," Nodding she glanced to the girl in question and raised her brows,

"And you Miss Black?" Eyebrows furrowing she growled, "What's going to happen to Nott?" It was obvious that the Professor was not happy about what she was about to say,

"His father is a member of the Wizengameot and the Board of Directors, the Headmaster believes punishing him with more then a detention would be counterproductive," To her credit Lilly didn't yell, but as Hermione would later tell her the cold tone she spoke with was far scarier,

"That little snot called my best friend a deragatory slur, fired a hex at her, nearly killed her and myself and the Headmaster won't do a thing about it? What about my parents? They both hold the same seats as Nott's brat and they're the heads of the bloody DLME, what does he expect is going to happen?!" MacGonagall looked to age a decade as she stated,

"He is hoping that for school unity you will refrain from telling your parents..." Very little struct Hermione Jean Granger silent, this happened to be one of the few instances were she had nothing to say, Lilly's left hand began twitching though and her friend knew exactly what that meant. Hoping off her bed she hugged Lilly and whispered,

"Pulling your knife now won't make matters better, if we're lucky Bella and Sue already worked him over," Calming a bit she nodded, letting the rage slide away she suddenly felt very tired,

"Professor, this isn't over, I will make him pay, but don't worry, I won't run to my parents first thing...is there anything else you wish to discuss?" Smirking the old Scotswoman nodded,

"That was quite the flying you pulled off out there, have you ever considered playing quiditch?" She couldn't help it as her lips curled into a massive grin,

"Why yes professor, I do believe I have."

* * *

At dinner that night Lilly excitedly told her friends about her being made the Gryffindor seeker, Ron seemed a bit jealous but when she asked about it he simply smiled and said,

"I'm pants at seeking, I'd make a better Keeper, I'm just a bit miffed that there's no heroics I can pull off to get onto the team early too," snorting at that Hermione handed him a plate of cookies while drawling,

"My hero," he smirked and took the offered confections, Bellatrix was busily telling the twins about her taking down Crabbe with her hammer while Sue worked over Goyle, the redheads were enraptured at the idea of two little girls attacking boys twice their size and _winning_. There was a brief cough behind them and Lilly turned around to see Draco and Daphne,

"Hello Little Dragon, Daph, how can I help you?" The two Slytherin's exchanged a glance before Daphne spoke up,

"Nott's going to come over here in about fifteen minutes to challenge you to a wizards duel in hopes of getting Filch to catch you out after curfew," Draco continued for her,

"We all know your dad's basically taught you charms, dark arts, and transfiguration up to a third year, so instead of accepting the wizards duel we had a bit of a suggestion." Smiling Daphne nodded letting her normal Ice Queen mask slip a bit,

"You're from an Ancient and Noble house meaning you can cast blood for an unbreakable duel of honor, and the little brat can't back out of it, use the pure-blood logic against them," Draco sneered a bit like Uncle Sev when was mad as he whispered,

"He asked what you were most afraid of, I told him you had an aversion to snakes, so have fun with that," The four girls grinned at the pair and thanked them, as the two Slytherins departed Sue began chuckling lightly,

"I hate to say this but I can't wait to see the look on his face if you do go through with this," Hermione rolled her eyes as she began buttering a roll,

"Of course she's going to go through with it, he offended family, friends, and ancient decorum, that on top of being able to legally hurt someone she doesn't like?" Lilly grinned widely at her best friend,

"You know me well 'Mione, hope he hurry's up." As it stood she got her wish, Nott and a very bruised and bandaged Crabbe and Goyle approached the table shortly before the meal ended,

"Black," he stated coolly, suppressing a smirk she stood and faced the boy,

"Nott," he glared at her a moment before giving her a contemptuous sneer,

"Worked awfully hard to save the mudblood whore, something you aren't telling the rest of us?" Face falling flat she _really _hoped Hermione wouldn't notice her posture shifting,

"Nott, I'm giving you one warning, back off, now," The blue eyed boy sneered again before stating,

"Why not make your grievance interesting? I challenge you to a wizards duel, tonight, midnight in the trophy room," '_Wow that didn't take much'_ she thought wryly, giving him a cold smirk she shook out her wrist and the six inch long dagger attached to her forearm fell into her hand. The three boys took a step back while she cut the palm of her left hand, allowing the dagger to slide back up into its sheath she let the blood collect a moment before throwing it on Nott splattering him in the face,

"I challenge you to a duel of honor as a scion of the most Ancient and Noble house of Black, so mote it be," the hall went quiet as the blood evaporated leaving a glowing red mark on the terrified boys face,

"I'll see you at midnight Teddy, don't forget what happens if you don't show," As she and her sisters prowled out of the Great Hall they were watched with great curiosity by those at the head table, Professor Snape was worried about what his goddaughter was trying to pull, Dumbledore was fuming that she had circumvented his ability to curtail a feud and Quirall looked...intrigued.

"Who is that girl" he muttered to himself, no one noticed the hissing coming from the back of his turban.


	6. Chapter 6

**After some deliberation and several people asking I've tentatively decided this fics pairings will be Lillith/Cedric, then Lillith/Hermione, maybe even a bit of Lillith/Hermione/Cedric at some point for added tension, but none of that is going to happen until at least the tail end of third year, more likely fourth, hope you don't mind. If anyone has suggestions on who else they want to see together let me know, I have a large cast so it should be fun. For ironies sake and simply because I like my interpretation of Confident!Neville and Crazy-Awesome!Bella I'm considering hooking them up but I really do want user feedback.**

**On another note Hermione, I'm sure you've noticed she isn't as know-it-all and bossy like she was in the first book, my thinking was after hanging out with Lilly, Bella, and Sue for five years she's more along the lines of "I have to make sure my idiot friends don't get themselves killed" rather then showing up everyone with her intellect.**

**Also it hit me that in both my HP fics we never really get to see Lillith cut loose yet, 'Another Day in the Life of' will have its day in the sun soon but I felt I needed to show off her skill, hence the duel. Now just so you know while Lilly and company are very well trained for their ages they're still only eleven, so while they have a large skillset they have a limited power supply, can't have a bunch of super charged first years now can we? As always, REVIEW!**

* * *

"She did what?!" An irate Sirius screamed from the two way mirror fixed to Severus' pocket watch, grimacing he repeated himself,

"She challenged the Nott boy to a blood duel, he is...quite terrified, our little family has formed a reputation of being friendly to those they respect and punishing anyone who crosses them." He heard an approving hum from Amelia who must have been out of view of the mirror, Sirius sighed then finally asked the pertenent question,

"Why?" Rolling his eyes he relayed what happened to Hermione and the Headmaster wishing to keep it quiet, old Padfoot was now red faced and he could hear Amelia swearing in the background.

"That little shit, I swear if Lilly doesn't mess him up I'll-" Severus cut him off there,

"Pads, don't worry about it, she was practically giddy when she saw the look of horror on the boys face, if anything I'm worried she may go too far, she has Lily's temper, James cleverness and has picked up all three of our vengeful streaks. I'm hoping there is enough of the boy left for Poppy to put back together." Amelia took the mirror from Sirius and the graying redhead met his dark gaze,

"Is she going to get in any trouble, this whole midnight thing screams it," he shook his head sending his ponytail swaying,

"No once it was announced as a blood duel Minerva declared it would be held at seven instead in the Great Hall, since as she put it 'half the school was going to violate curfew anyway and it was a legally binding challenge why bother keeping appearances.'

"Albus is of course displeased with his authority being circumvented so I'm in a fairly good mood myself," Amelia snorted at that, as they said their goodbyes Severus quickly added, "Oh yes Sirius Lilly made the Gryffindor quiditch team she's the new seeker," before the man could finish his startled,

"What!?" Snape snapped the watch closed, smirking he stood from his desk and went to go watch the duel, he and Sirius may have made amends but that didn't mean he wasn't going to mess with him when he had the chance.

Bellatrix entered the Great Hall with the rest of the Gryffindor's and was shocked to see nearly the entire school gathering by the walls, there was an air of excitement and it seemed to be energizing the crowd. Both ends of the hall were kept clear and Professor Flitwick was busily chattering to an irritated looking Dumbledore about something, probably about the dueling laws.

It was no secret that Dumbledore was displeased with this turn of events but pure-blood law was law and it had to happen or the blood curse Lilly had cast on Nott would seal his magical core, she was a bit nasty like that. Hooking her arms through both Neville and Herminoe's she skipped to the Hufflepuff's trailed by Susan and Ron, Hannah and Ernie waved at them cheerfully and Cedric gave them a nod.

Eventually Cedric spoke up, "A question if I may ladies from a humble half-blood?" Susan and Bella both nodded,

"Sure no problem, what is it you want to know?" Clearing his throat he asked,

"Well I'm just curious, dueling like this has been outlawed or at the very least highly regulated for awhile now, I was wondering why it's allowed to happen or why it's being made into such a spectacle?" Not surprisingly it was Hermione that responded,

"Simply put by the old laws when a vassal to a most Ancient and Noble house is besmirched by another Noble house the Lord or his heir may declare a blood duel to settle affairs, the Black's took in the Granger's as a cadet family to become my magical guardians when I was eight." This seemed to startle most of the pure and half bloods, the Black's were less then a generation ago one of the most rabidly purist families in the country, to take in a muggle born was...unheard of.

Neville continued for her, "Long short this isn't normal, when the declaration is made both their magics have to register that there was a slight, and if they do the one challenged is marked by the blood."

Watching the door he saw Lillith as she entered the hall confidently walking to the rooms center and stood next to Professors Snape and Quirrell, "If he doesn't accept the challenge, he loses his magic, so it _has_ to happen regardless, thankfully there is no long term effects, its just basically a way to make sure he can't worm out of it." Cedric looked a bit befuddled by this,

"Wow, that's fairly intense, if its such an ancient and obscure law how did you all find out about it?" Snorting Sue glanced back at the brunette teen,

"We like to read on top of the fact that Bella and Lilly have exhaustively researched ways to legally hurt those that cross our family, they are not violent, not really, but they have absolutely no issues protecting those they love." The group of Gryff's all nodded at that while Hannah let out a contemplative sigh,

"Huh...wonder how you lot didn't end up in Hufflepuff then, if you're all so loyal to each other that is," Bellatrix grimaced at that,

"My fault, we were all going to enter the same house together and it was either Slytherin or Gryffindor for me, since we wanted to let cousin Draco have his space I went Gryffindor," nodding in understanding they were soon interrupted as Theodore Nott entered the chamber facing off against Lillith, he had his usual swagger but he looked nervous. Dumbledore stood and cast a sonarus,

"While I may disagree with the nature of this duel, I understand by the ancient bylaws that it must be done, since I have no doubt many of you would find out about it regardless I have acquiescenced to the staffs request to use this as means of showing dueling form. Since both participants are from old families it is to be expected that they know many spells beyond that of a first year, so I wish for all of you to refrain trying them on your own." Saying his piece he sat down and pulled the grandfatherly mask back on, twinkling eyes and all,

"A-a-are you rea-ready for th-this young lady?" Professor Quirrell asked Lillith, grinning she tried her best to ignore the headache she always got around him, must be the garlic.

"I'm quite looking forward to this professor, he has been a pain in my rear for the past three weeks and he needs to learn his place and respect his betters," Turning to face her he had a calculating look in his eyes that was not normally there,

"Th-that's quite a st-statement Mi-Miss Black, he is a pu-pureblood like you, an-and you challenged him ov-over injuring a muggle bo-born, is that no-not a right of purebloods o-over muggle born and ha-half bloods?" Sneering and getting an approving thumbs up for it from Uncle Sev she retorted,

"Even if I believed in that pureblood nonsense it wouldn't matter," her eyes became slights and glowed faintly at this "She's _my_ muggleborn, and no one hurts those under my protection and remains unscathed." The professor smirked and she could have sworn she heard a hissed _'Well sssaid_,' cocking her head she asked, "What was that Professor?" Grimacing a moment he fixed a smile to his face,

"We-well said young lady, I believe i-it's time for your duel t-t-to start, best of lu-luck," she nodded farewell to the DADA professor as he walked away, Uncle Sev said a few words to Nott then stood aside. He and Quirrell were to step in if anything went wrong and it would have been bad form if he encouraged her being Nott's head of house and all so she didn't take it as a slight.

"Duelists, wands out in front and approach each other," Uncle Sev stated, the two of them approached each other and Lilly couldn't help the predatory grin that exposed her white teeth to Nott. The boy looked decidedly nervous and the red stain of her blood across his face was a marked contrast to how pale he was,

"Are you prepared to be humiliated blood traitor?" Lilly didn't say a word, she just pushed an extra bit of magic out to give her emerald eyes an eerie glow, Nott gulped at this as he brought his wand to the ready.

"About face and take ten steps away from each other, when I say begin turn around and the duel will start," spinning on her heel she took the required steps and released her breath, "Begin!" Uncle Sev yelled.

Bellatrix and Lillith had developed an interesting form of dueling, while most witches and wizards stood still or at most paced around they integrated their natural grace in dance to their fighting technique. Hermione and Susan both learned it as well but they were more optimized for defense while she an Bella were near pure offense, she began what the girls liked to call their "battle cackle," which tended to really offset their enemies.

"Hahahaha, _Expelliarmus,_ _stupefy, Petrificus Totalus, protego, stupefy, sectumsempra!" _Lillith was in her element, in a blur of graceful motion she spat spell after spell as she twirled about her robes fluttering as she cackled toying with her enemy. And she was toying with him, oh so much, Nott had gotten one stupefy off the rest of his casts were shield charms, the look of panic on his face as Lilly spun about spraying spell after spell at him was priceless.

After a couple minutes of this his face screwed up in rage as he roared, "_Serpensortia Multipliticas!" _Lillith stopped her onslaught staring aghast as a dozen thick scaly snakes erupted from the boys wand landing before her. Nott wavered and fell to his knees, the power from such an advanced transfiguration spell badly draining him, Lillith gulped as the infuriated snakes began moving towards her classmates.

'_Stupid bastard doesn't have enough magic left to control them, black adders, cotton mouths, asps, copperheads, Morgana they're heading to all the firsties...' _Sighing she muttered, "Sorry dad, I hope I still have friends after this." As the panicking students blocked the teachers ability to get rid of the venomous reptiles Lilly cast a sonarus and kissed her social life goodbye,

_"Ssstop where you are!"_ The bellowing hiss froze the room and all the snakes stopped, as one they turned their heads to her, sighing she continued, "_I am your missstresss leave the two legsss alone, come to me my children,"_ the snakes all came up to her and curled at her feet looking at her expectantly. Fighting back tears she cleared her throat then asked,

"Do-does anyone kn-know how to se-send them back where they came fr-from?" Her voice was quivering with emotion, everyone would think she was a dark witch now, but if she hadn't used her parsel magic... Professor Quirrell watched her a moment with an appraising look before he cast a somewhat complex spell sending the serpents away, nodding her thanks to the professor she lifted her teary gaze at the shocked Nott and screeched,

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" This startled the entire room as she rushed up to the boy yelling, "_EXPELLIARMUS!"_ Sending his wand flying and ending the duel, as the bloodstain faded she added a new one by punching him directly in the face, Uncle Sev grabbed her and pulled her back as she began kicking in rage.

"Lilly not now, I'm sorry you had to do that but it was the right thing to do, I'm proud of you," he whispered in her ear, she was pleased but she wasn't done with Nott,

"Those were all poisonous and they're from all around the world you idiot! Do you honestly think Madam Pomfrey has anti-venom for snakes found in the America's?! Magic can only do so much you could have killed dozens of people! And what if you had summoned ashwinders or Merlin forbid a _basilisk!_" The tears were falling down her cheeks now, this was...embarrassing.

Nott was dragged off by Professor Flitwick and McG, probably to thoroughly dress him down, Uncle Sev pulled her into a hug and asked,

"Are you ok Lilly?" She sniffled and said,

"No, everyone will think I'm evil now, only dark witches speak to snakes," after a few minutes of him soothing her she pulled away and wiped her face, "Sorry uncle Sev, I messed up your robes," He smiled and stroked her hair,

"Its fine little one, go talk to your friends I think your little outburst did more good then harm," she finally looked at the gathered students and while there was some fear most of them looked...thankful... Walking away from her uncle she approached the mixed group of Gryff's and 'Puffs, with a few 'Claws and 'Snakes on the outskirts. Hermione rushed up to her and gave her a hug as her sisters did the same. Cedric stepped from the group and gave her a questioning look,

"How long have you known you were a parselmouth?" She sniffed a bit again feeling stupid for her outburst,

"Since I was seven, daddy took me to a zoo and I was having a conversation with a coral snake, its kind of neat talking to animals but snakes are really dull and never have anything interesting to say. Once they know you can understand them they won't leave you alone and they'll chatter constantly, its really annoying so I have an aversion to being around them."

Blaise Zabini turned to Draco and snorted, "So _that's_ what you meant when you told Nott she had an aversion to snakes, she isn't afraid of them she's annoyed by them I admit it...clever Draco...clever," The boy in question looked nervous as he raised his palms,

"I never told him to summon poisonous snakes, really I didn't even know he knew that spell, _I _don't even know that spell." ignoring the byplay Cedric nodded slowly, he gave her a warm smile and offered his hand,

"Well I for one wish to thank you for getting control of the situation, if you hadn't outed yourself anyone of us could be dead now," much to her annoyance she blushed as she accepted his hand and shook it, with that the ice was broken and she was surrounded by her classmates thanking her for her quick thinking.

Making eye contact with the smiling Sue and Bella with Hermione still firmly attached to her she couldn't help but grin, '_Well, maybe it's all for the best,_' she thought finally calming down. As the crowd dispersed no one noticed Professors Quirrell and Dumbledore watching Miss Black's retreating form, both men wondering the same thing,

"Just what is Lillith Black?"

* * *

The next morning the Great Hall was abuzz, while some of the more hardheaded students gave her cold stares for the most part everyone treated Lillith as they had before, if not a bit warmer which was perfectly acceptable to her. The Weasley twins made it a point to keep her laughing from the common room to the breakfast table which was also nice, Sue and Hermione were rattling off their next assignments and Bella kept banishing butterbeer caps at Peeves the poltergeist as he tried to harass Lilly. Eventually morning post came through and an owl she was quite familiar with landed on the table sending food flying with its oblong package, ignoring the grumbling of her table mates she took the package from the owl and patted him on the head offering her plate,

"Hello their Itus, what did you bring me today?" Opening the letter before the package she read out loud to her sisters,

_'Heyya pup! _

_Congratulations for making the team, youngest seeker in decades I'm so proud of you! Your mum says to be careful and try not to hurt the boys too much, and tell your sisters we send our love and to not be jealous of your present, we got both them and Hermione their own as well. Sev told me about your duel and you having to reveal your parsel magic, I'm proud of you and ecstatic that your classmates aren't judging you, you all make me so proud. Anyway I have to get to the office some idiot tried to break into Gringotts after hearing about the last one and the goblins want the mess cataloged and cleaned up (land mines, ick) anyway I love you girls and as always do what I would do!_

_Love, Mum and Dad'_

Smiling at her fathers ramblings she placed the letter aside and ripped the wrapping off of the package, her eyes bugged out as she gasped,

"A Nimbus 2000?!" The table went quiet for a moment then all the quiditch nuts got up to take a look at the expensive broom, still a bit shocked she noticed her sisters nodding in approval while Neville rolled his eyes, he and Hermione both didn't care for the sport much but put up with it for the sisters sake. Ron, well he had unmasked jealousy on his face, she'd have to work on that later. After everyone was done admiring her broom she was picked up by the twins with a light squeak as they hauled her away, one of them throwing her broom over his shoulder,

"Come on little one, Oliver said you have to practice now," turning to his brother Fred...George...ugh...Gred told Forge,

"Indeed, can't be letting this amazing new toy go to rot already,"

"She has to prove herself a woman of resolve to Angelina and the others,"

"And that means lots of pointless pep talks from our fearless leader,"

"But don't worry it will only take up your entire free period," Lilly muttered to herself about soulless gingers which just made the twins laugh harder. Practice with Oliver Wood was...intense, she'd managed to impress the team and her skills from home hadn't atrophied that badly, honestly after catching the snitch five or six times she got bored and tried her hand at chasing with the other girls. Eventually Oliver the Terrible let them go. Muttering about self entitled quiditch junkies she found herself in the Hufflepuff common room again, peering in the room she was pleased to see Sue and Hermione talking to Hannah and Ernie, that irritating Smith kid was nearby but you can't have everything.

Plopping down between Hermione and Sue she sunk into the overstuffed couch and sighed in relief, the group looked at her exhausted figure in amusement,

"Tough day at practice?" Sue asked, cracking an eye open she gave her sister a half hearted glare,

"You have no idea, Wood is a bloody slave driver, you'd think he had it in his head that I never played before, I swear I think the guy needs to switch to decaff," there was a snort behind them and the three girls all tilted their heads back to see Cedric standing above them,

"Hello ladies," he said pleasantly, they all greeted him in return as he walked around the couch and took a seat next to Ernie,

"First day of training eh?" Lilly nodded limply,

"Can't feel my arms or my legs, and I think I have windburn, Oliver just doesn't understand the word 'moderation'," Snorting Cedric took a book from his bag and leaned back kicking his legs up to rest on the table,

"Same way with us, Slytherin's had the best team for years but all four houses are actually balanced for once, so this year should be a real contest," Hermione cocked her head to the side and asked,

"Cedric I've been meaning to ask, why is a third year bothering with a bunch of first years? Its not that I mind but outside of the Weasley twins most upperclassmen ignore us," he smiled warmly at Hermione who blushed a bit at that.

"Well its a Hufflepuff tradition that third years and up look after the first and second years, I'd already been keeping an eye on these two when Hannah declared you and the sisters as honorary 'Puffs, so I make it a point to look after my own." Slightly startled by this the three Gryffindor's looked at a blushing Hannah,

"Well it's true, most people look at us like we're the leftover house, here you guys are the descendants of two of the primary pureblood lines and you ignore it in favor of befriending who you want, its...appreciated." Smiling and a bit touched the three talked for a bit longer before excusing themselves, as they walked back to Gryffindor tower in silence Lilly eventually said,

"I think I want to put Hannah and Ernie under our protection, maybe Justin too, I like the 'Puffs and I don't want to see them get pushed around," Sue silently nodded and Hermione concurred,

"Yes, they've been awfully accepting, I'm beginning to wish we'd chosen to end up there rather then Gryffindor, outside of Neville and sometimes Ron I really don't like most of our year," Sue sighed at that,

"Yeah, Dean's alright but Seamus gets on my nerves almost as badly as Lavender and Parvati," Lilly shrugged at that,

"Meh, at least we have the twins, not to mention Katie, Angelina, and Alicia are hilarious they've already adopted me as as their 'little sister' which is annoying and endearing." Grinning a bit she looked about then lowered her tone, "I think Angelina and Katie have a think for the twins by the way." Sue smirked at this but Hermione looked a bit shocked,

"Is Lillith Jamie Black, _gossiping? _I never thought I'd see the day!" Being a very proper pureblood princess Lilly stuck her tongue out at her friend,

"No, I am _not_ gossiping, I just thought it could be something fun to rib the boys with, take the mickey out of them for a bit if you will." Sue tapped her chin for a moment before nodding,

"Worth it," Hermione worried her lower lip then snorted,

"Oh all right I want to see if we can make them blush," Cackling a bit Lilly skipped ahead her earlier exhaustion forgotten at the thought of messing with her friends,

"Come on I'll get Bella and we'll corner them in the common room!"

* * *

The days rolled by and soon it was Halloween, the quartet were uncommonly quiet at breakfast and it was noticed by many, eventually the twins friend Lee Jordan asked what was wrong, grumbling Lilly sourly stated,

"Its Halloween," as if this explained everything, the various Gryff's outside of Neville exchanged confused glances, eventually Ron (who was still sulking about the broom) asked,

"And why is that a bad thing?" Growling Bellatrix tossed her fork aside,

"Because everything goes tits up on Halloween, I got locked into a stasis chest on Halloween and only got out thanks to Lillith thirty years later to the day," the story wasn't well known so there was a general bit of shock amongst the listeners. Lilly continued as she glowered into her goblet,

"My godparents and my baby cousin were murdered by Vol...You-Know-Who on Halloween..." Susan sighed while sticking an errant locke of hair behind her ear,

"There have been three assassination attempts on my parents and ourselves on various Halloweens, its why Auntie Amelia and dad trained us so much," Hermione looked up sullenly,

"I was there for one of the attempts, they specifically targeted me first for being a 'mudblood', wankers..." Bella then stared Ron in the eyes making him a bit unsettled,

"So you see, we're just waiting for something to go wrong, because Blacks aren't allowed to enjoy Halloween..." the mood for the day firmly set the group found themselves in charms class, the girls all liked the excitable little professor Flitwick, his half goblin heritage meaning very little to the open minded girls. Today they were learning the levitation charm, something they'd all mastered a couple years past but Ron was having a lot of troubles with it. Lilly had been paired with him and his whinging was starting to annoy her,

"Look Ron it's easy I managed to learn this when I was eight you can do it, like this _Wingardium Leviosa,"_ and with that the feather floated to the ceiling earning praise from Flitwick, turning to her friend she saw his face darken further confusing her. "Its not a big deal mate you just have stretch the _'gar' _out a bit, you almost had it last time." Finally Ron snapped out,

"Well not all of us can have rich parents to buy us tutors and nice brooms and let us use wands before we're eleven, sorry I wasn't a spoiled little princess like you!" Feeling oddly...hurt by that outburst Lilly stared at her feather the rest of class thinking about how much she bloody hated Halloween. As the bell rang everyone gathered their things, an irate Ron left in a huff but not before snapping his feather in anger, feeling oddly dejected she quietly followed Hermione and her sisters out of the room as she overheard Ron ranting to Seamus of all people,

"It's bad enough that she has to flaunt how wealthy she is with that broom but she doesn't need to be a know it all just because she started before us all! It just means shes that much closer to going evil, she's already talking to snakes I bet she'll be the next Dark Lady!" Stopping dead in her tracks Lilly felt every inadequacy, fear, and doubt in her mind hit her at once, and now she felt heart wrenching betrayal hearing a supposed friend call her evil. It was emotional times like these she really hated being a girl, as she began crying she bolted past her sisters and didn't look back.

Bellatrix grabbed Ron by the shoulder and threw him into the wall her normally lilac eyes glowing a deep violet, her knife was out before anyone could do anything and she had it to Ron's throat,

"What did you do you ginger prat?!" Hermione looked close to tears herself as she cried out,

"How could you say that about a friend? She was just trying to help you!" Susan began sprinting after her sister as she called out,

"I'll look for her, damn it she has the map," Bella was seething and Ron had already pissed himself, Neville cleared the crowd and gingerly touched Bella's knife wielding wrist,

"Bella he let his mouth get before his brain, you don't want to do this, he can explain himself later when we find Lilly ok?" Still breathing heavily and staring the terrified boy down she broke the gaze and nodded, sheathing her knife she followed after Susan while looking over her shoulder back at Ron,

"This isn't over Weasley, one thing Black's don't handle very well is betrayal," as Neville and Hermione followed after the fuming ravenette Dean Thomas walked up to the youngest Weasley and whistled lightly,

"Boy did you screw up, hope it was worth it mate," rubbing his neck and feeling the blood well from the shallow cut left there he mumbled,

"I guarantee it wasn't."

Hours later the girls sat with the Hufflepuff's with an annoyed Neville, Parvati had eventually found Lilly in the girls loo but she'd refused to talk to anyone, as long as he'd known her she'd been the life of their group, the calculated enthusiasm complimenting Bella's manic energy. Without her here things felt...strained, glancing back at the Gryffindor table Ron looked miserable as he stared down at his plate, it was obvious he regretted what he said but that was going to be something he had to deal with, the Black women may forgive, but they never forget. He turned to make small talk with Susan when Professor Quirrell bolted into the room screaming,

"Troll! In the Dungeons! I thought you should know," annnd with that their valiant defense instructor passed out, the room then exploded into chaos, Professor Dumbledore ordered the prefects to get everyone to their dorms when Ron sprinted over to the table,

"The hell do you want," Bella spat, she calmed a bit noticing the frantic look in his eyes,

"Lilly doesn't know about the troll!" Susan and Hermione gasped at that, Neville began moving yelling over his shoulder,

"Well we'll have to go tell her come on!" Snapping into action the girls (he was really tempted to include Ron in on that distinction but it might offend Bella) and Ron followed him to the girls loo, they heard a massive crash and a girls screaming as they turned the corner. Rushing through the shattered door the first thing that hit the Longbottom scion was the horrendous smell, his eyes though took a moment to register the three meter tall mountain troll swinging a crude club at his friend. Lilly screamed again as she dove out of the way as the club crushed the toilet she'd been standing by, to his ear she sounded more enraged then terrified.

"Sodding wanker eat this!" Yup, enraged, Lilly pulled out what her Uncle Remus had jokingly called "a hold out wand," which happened to be a small Beretta pistol, she took aim and emptied all eight rounds at the creatures head causing it roar in pain, Lilly threw the empty gun at it in disgust and ran in between its legs towards her friends. Seeing everyone there actually wiped the rage and terror off her face, giving them a sheepish grin she turned to face the screaming troll.

"Didn't kill it but definitely stunned it, guys get me thirty seconds and I'll be ready," Sue stated matter of factly, nodding Ron managed to cast the levitation charm and threw a toilet at the still stunned troll further confusing it, Lilly despite herself gave him a smile and a thumbs up, hey he managed to do it when it mattered after all.

"I'm assuming spells didn't hurt it?" Hermione asked, Lilly snorted as she followed Ron's example and began throwing debris the at confused and angry troll,

"Hit it with a full power reducto, bounced off its hide and blew apart the toilet closet next to me, screamed like a three year old when I nearly blew myself up," the troll regained some of its composure and swung its club at the children once more but Bella's blasting curse turned the piece of wood into splinters. The troll looked at its broken club in confusion when Susan yelled,

"CLEAR!" With that they got out of the way as the Bones heir screamed "LANCE AUTEM ARDENTEM!" the auror level spell sent a spear of radiant light at the troll causing it to scream in agony, its magically resistant hide stopping it from being incinerated but still throwing it against the wall and landing on its backside. As the beam died down Susan swayed back and forth and fell over, luckily Ron and Hermione caught the exhausted witch, Neville turned to see Bellatrix exchange a grin with Lilly as they pulled their knives out and rushed the stunned and slightly toasty troll. The girls clamored up its legs and gut and as one stabbed a knife through each of its eyes piercing its skull and penetrating its limited brain, the troll twitched for a few seconds then stopped moving.

The sisters clamored down and met each others eyes as they hit the floor, they both broke into laughter at once and that's how Professor MacGonagall found them, then they had to ruin the moment by throwing up on the floor.

"Merlin, Morgana, and Mordred that thing smells horrible, I can't believe we just killed a bloody troll..." Hermione looked up from the still groggy Sue casually saying,

"Language Lilly," this made both Ron and Neville start snickering and soon all the children fell into hysterical laughter even Susan, Macgonagall seemed to finally catch her wits as she yelled,

"What happened here!" Lilly looked up at her with slightly glazed eyes,

"Professor, I bloody hate Halloween, I think I'm going to pass out now," and so she did.

* * *

**So yeah, Lilly has some emotional baggage being aware her talents could have her labeled as a Dark Witch, along with having the brother to Voldemort's wand well...she didn't take Ron's jealous rant well obviously. If you're wondering why it was Lilly in the loo and not Hermione its simple... Hermione _does_ have friends this time around, several in fact, so why would she run away crying at being told she had none? **

**Side Note the pistol Moony gave Lilly is a Beretta model 70, the same used by Ellie in the wonderfully tragic 'The Last of Us', I felt it fit. As always PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ick writing an old man who is slowly going senile sucks, writing crazy is fun and inventive, writing someone who constantly changes subjects in his own head then snapping back to the original line of thought? Ugh...reason this one took well over a month, that and it got deleted three times due to computer mishaps, learned my lesson this time and the little bastard is in cloud storage, that being said it's not up to my normal standards but I'm so bloody sick of this chapter I want to scream. **_

_**I LIKE this story and I've been stalled for over a month and I want to truck through the rest of their first year ASAP, Second year is going to be veeery intriguing but fair warning third year is probably going to be largely skipped over. Thinking a 5k word chapter just breaking down the minor things, Lilly learning to cast a Patronus and the like, Goblet of Fire being my favorite book in the series I'm more then looking forward to fourth year, what will four terrifying little girls do when one of their number is illegally forced into an adult only tournament? I can't wait to find out!**_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was not having a particularly good Halloween, ever since his meticulous plans to arrange Tom's downfall had gone up in a literal fireball along with the Potter family a decade ago he'd had nothing _but_ bad Halloween's. He'd been stymied trying to get a backup plan in place due in no small part to the fact the Frank and Alice Longbottom did not like, trust, nor respect the aged headmaster in the slightest after their friends deaths. So losing his ability to guide and mold young Neville into the necessary chosen one their world needed he had to come up with significantly more elaborate means to arrange for Tom to mark the boy as his equal.

That unfortunately led to tonight's diversion, Albus couldn't stop his eyes from rolling as he recalled Quirrell's horrendous acting as he had rushed into the great hall yelling about trolls. Trolls, really, he ran away from the magical creature he was supposed to specialize in, clearly Tom did not choose his proxy for his intelligence or guile. Severus of course being the astute man he was immediately went to the third floor hall to wait for the bumbling fool to arrive; ah Severus what a loss that had been.

When he'd encouraged the young man's fall to the dark arts by looking the other way while he was being bullied as a youth he had been hoping to mold a capable spy that would be kept in line by pining after his one true love. What he hadn't expected was for him to as Minerva put it at the time "Grow the hell up," and make amends with his surviving former tormentors, apparently as a dying wish from said unrequited true love.

Resisting the urge to grit his teeth he popped a calming drought lemon drop into his mouth and sucked on it absently, he'd originally came up with the confection to calm nervous first years who came to his office to be reprimanded. Honestly, nothing was more irritating then an eleven year old hiccuping and stuttering as they were trying to explain why it had been a good idea to stain Mr. Filch's cat pink. That being said he'd been eating them more then anyone the past few years, this prophecy had been his Sword of Damocles for far too long...

Oh how the mind wanders with age...yes Severus, the failed spy turned constant thorn in side, his originally caustic and demeaning personality had been perfect for the potions professor position. With absolutely ridiculous standards that few could meet for the NEWT courses the pool for potential Auror recruits would dramatically decrease the forces size and hopefully make Tom more confident to make his move. Unfortunately being made the godfather of both Lillith Black and Draco Malfoy had mellowed the man out to the point were he was almost as accommodating as Finius.

Yes...Black...that had been what he'd originally been fuming about, the little Black girl had gotten herself cornered by the troll and instead of having the decency to die thus removing another barrier to young Neville she'd _killed_ the blasted thing. She'd had help of course but that just added to the overall issue, those children had grown up together and operated as a well oiled machine, it honestly felt like they were just at the school for formalities sake and little else.

The worst part? There was literally nothing he could do to reel the wild girl and her band of miscreants in, she and her sisters were all purebloods from an incredibly prominent family and the muggle-born girl was a vassal of their house. And there in lay the problem, Neville would not want nor _need_ his guidance, he was confident, well balanced, and could always fall back onto his friends and family.

So how to make the boy do something as reckless as go after the Philosopher's Stone and confront Quirrell and in turn Tom? Still musing this as he entered the hospital wing he immediately noticed Poppy fretting over two small bodies; sighing inwardly at the amount of paperwork that was going to be involved with _TWO_ heirs to ancient and noble houses being injured tonight he coughed lightly.

"Hello Headmaster," Poppy stated rigidly, oh lovely she's mad at him for the troll, because obviously it was his idea to let a bloody three meter tall monster wander the halls of a school filled with children. Fluffy is one thing, he warned everyone (which Minerva pointed out was a bad idea and he'd agreed in retrospect, kids and rules and all) and the hellhound was easily subdued if one knows what they're doing, wild trolls? Not so much. Poppy turned from her wards and continued, "Young Miss Bones is just suffering from magical exhaustion from the power of the spell she used to cripple the troll."

She gestured to the ravenette girl in the next bed, Albus screwed his eyes up staring at the girls forehead, he'd never noticed the queer scar there before as her bangs usually covered it, how odd. "As for Miss Black she's suffering from the same plus several bruises and cuts along with shock, not at all unexpected after what she went through, did she and her sister really manage to kill that beast?"

Nodding sagely he sighed out, "So it would seem, it concerns me how prone to violence these girls seem to be, it was disabled there was no need to finish it off," there was a growling noise behind him and he turned to stare down at Bellatrix Black who openly displayed her anger as her lilac eyes eerily smoldered in barely contained rage.

"It was a threat to our sister, it tried to kill her so we returned the favor in kind, it is not in the nature of the Black's to leave our enemies in a position where they can strike again, blood for blood, magic for magic, life for life." Inwardly sighing Albus reflected that no, no it was not in the nature of her family to show mercy, the Black's, even the nice ones like Sirius were a ruthless bunch, they'd all gotten that from old Arcturus.

"Just so young one, why don't you go back to your dorm it's getting quite late after all," she crossed her arms and glared up at the old wizard,

"I'm not leaving my sisters sides until they can get out of here," knowing that Poppy would allow it Albus agreed, no need to antagonize an already volatile group over something that would earn him no gain. As Poppy moved back to Susan's bed and the other children huddled up to discuss something Albus discreetly pointed the Elder Wand at Lillith and did a scan on her scar, his eyes widened in horrified shock.

"A level ten dark artefakt?!" He whispered breathlessly, scanning the girls face he tried to figure out what this meant, could...no...she was the right age but the prophecy said it was a boy...or did it? It happened so long ago... performing a quick genealogy scan the words _'Father: Sirius Black, Mother: Amelia Bones,'_ briefly appeared over the prone child and vanished as he cut the spell.

Racking his brain he tried to think back to the war, had Sirius and Amelia evaded Voldemort three times? They were in the same Auror squad at the time and she had disappeared for several months ostensibly for undercover work but obviously it was intended to hide the pregnancy. What if...what if Lillith had been there with the Potter's and Sirius used the destruction of the home as a cover? Feeling hope for the first time in a decade Albus quickly excused himself, he needed to make some discreet inquiries, maybe his years of terrible Halloween's were finally over?

Hundreds off kilometers away in London a small device lit up on the Chief Director of Gringott's desk, Ragnok smirked a bit to himself as his nightly routine was interrupted, it had been some time since anyone performed the genealogy scan on young Miss Black; that always brought a smug sense of satisfaction to the leader of the Goblin Nation. Penning a note to Lord Black he called for an aide to owl out the warning in the morning, it had honestly been a stroke of inspiration for Lily and James Potter to have the paperwork set aside to magically change their names to Amelia Bones and Sirius Black upon their deaths, thus rendering any inquiry on their daughter useless. Letting out a rare laugh the aged goblin cracked open a bottle of centuries old brandy and poured himself a glass, smirking he offered up a toast to the dearly departed Lord and Lady Potter, the world was a much duller place without their guile and humor.

* * *

Sirius Black was furious, no...no he was absolutely livid, his daughter, his _Lilly_ had nearly been killed by a fucking MOUNTAIN TROLL of all bloody things! Where one might ask? The Forbidden Forest? Out by the Lake? Perhaps between Hogsmeade and the castle? NO! In the bloody little girls loo! Seething as he prowled down the halls of Hogwarts his equally enraged wife was doing her best not to throw curses at anyone or anything that looked at her wrong, in fact she'd been so concerned of that being an issue that she'd forced Sirius to carry her wand just in case. It proved how deeply into mother bear mode the head of the DMLE was currently in that she considered her husband to be the reasonable one at the moment,

"I swear if our little girls are hurt..." she growled out, Sirius glanced over to her meeting her eyes and just nodded in agreement, they were of the same mind in this, making their way up the staircase they were met at the top by a very tired looking Severus. The honorary Marauder gave the couple a wan smile as he simply stated,

"Our daughter was cornered by a troll and in her rage she killed it, if I wasn't so furious I'd be baking her a cake to celebrate the event right now," that caused the couple to gape in shock, still smiling he shook his head as his long hair covered his face. "Apparently a boy insulted her for trying to help him with a spell, she ran away to cry and when the troll breaking in was announced he frantically gathered the family and they found her screaming in the loo as you heard. But as is to be expected it was her screaming in anger rather then fear, I am sure you are both shocked," he drawled out. "She shot it in the face repeatedly and after Susan stunned it with a light lance charm both Lilly and Bellatrix finished it off with knives, the entire time Neville, Hermione and the boy that instigated this, Ronald, where using the levitation charm to throw debris at it. All told..." Amelia interrupted him with,

"All told you don't know whether to be furious or highly impressed...reminds me of a group of hotshot Auror's back in the day..." exchanging a rueful grin with her husband she fell in step with Severus as he began walking towards the infirmary.

"Quite right, I should warn you Albus is being more difficult then normal about this, I honestly don't think he even realizes you two have been contacted, which of the girls mirrored you?" Sirius smirked a bit as he rolled his eyes,

"Hermione of course, she looked like she couldn't decide whether to have a panic attack or curse something on Lilly's behalf, I swear those two are connected at the hip," Severus snorted before he replied,

"Well don't forget her...don't forget Lily's leanings back in sixth year, she might have inherited her unconventional proclivities," Sirius grimaced at that, yeah, sneaking into the prefects bath to find Lily and Alice going at it had honestly been one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. Unfortunately the immediate aftermath involved some of the most painful hexing he'd ever experienced, and a permanent ward blocking his entry to the bath that even James was unwilling to break for him, survival instincts and all that.

Regardless he wouldn't worry too much about which way his daughter swung for a few more years, she was still too young for them to do anything about it regardless, and honestly outside of the obvious social issues involved he wouldn't care one way or the other she'd still be his little girl. Ah well, that was something to work out many..._many_ years from now, seeing the infirmary doors ahead he followed Sev as he pushed them open to find a sight to melt the heart. Lilly was in bed surrounded by her friends chattering away, Susan was still asleep in the bed next to her but her hand was being held by a concerned looking Bella,

"So yeah anyway I got over it after a bit but I was really embarrassed so I just kinda hung out in the toilet waiting for lights out to sneak back into the common room, had my map so I wasn't worried about that creeper Filch. Well the first thing I noticed was the smell, goddess did that thing stink, so I opened the closet door and there's big dumb and ugly staring at me, of course my first reaction was to fire a reductor curse at it annnnnnd that just seemed to annoy it and...MUMMY, DADDY!" With that Lillith sprung off her hospital bed literally flying over the heads of her friends as she landed in her parents arms.

Laughing the heads of the DMLE caught their daughter as she showered them with kisses, "We killed a rudding troll! Fred and George said we'd have to wrestle one at the beginning of term but they were wrong so at least now we can scratch this off our list of 'Brilliant Things to Pull Off Before We Graduate', I was really scared but my sisters and friends showed up to give me backup! I hope you aren't mad we-" The petite girl rambled on for several more minutes while her parents held her indulging in the fact that she was alive and so so so Lillith still, they'd both been terrified that the experience would break the spirit of the young Black Heiress.

Sirius began relaxing as his daughter rambled on while her friends and sisters would occasionally interject with their own thoughts, smiling fondly at the raventette's antics Severus caught his eye as he jerked his head towards the door as Dumbledore bustled into the infirmary coming to a screeching halt. Bellatrix lifted her head away from the slumbering Susan's bed just long enough to take in the sight of the now white faced headmaster, smirking she ducked down to quietly whisper in her sister's ear,

"Don't worry sis I'll show you the memories later, this is gonna be good."

* * *

The next day found an exhausted Dumbledore sitting in his office sipping from a pair of glasses, one containing thirty year old scotch and the other the wizarding equivalent of Alka-Selzter, after a time the old man conjured a third larger glass and dumped all the contents into it. Hammering down the foul mixture he removed his spectacles to rub his dried out eyes, glancing to the paintings behind him he sighed out,

"Phineas, I take back everything I ever said about your Great-Great-Grandson being a slow witted slacker, that man is a Black through and through, I've been the target of some rather colourful verbal abuse before but Sirius seems to have taken it upon himself to turn it into an art form." The former headmasters portrait snorted a bit derisively,

"As ashamed as I was when he had been sorted in Gryffindor and befriending mudbloods I can honestly say that he's greatly surprised me as he has grown older, marrying a pure-blood of the highest pedigree, taking up the reigns of head of house and repairing the damage his idiot father did to our standing all while raising proper children. Not to mention earning his position in the ministry through skill and guile, yes, I do think you and I _both_ may have judged him a bit too early, that being said what transpired that has you downing a Parliament Special before noon?" The Headmaster grimaced as he massaged his temples,

"Last night while she lay prone in her hospital bed I scanned a rather curious scar I had never noticed before on young Lillith Black's forehead, a rather unique lighting bolt shaped scar at that... in its depths it contains a level ten dark artefakt." This caught the attention of all the other paintings as well as Fawkes, sighing the old man put his spectacles back on as he began pacing, "I recognized the magical signature of the artefact to be that of Tom Riddle... After suffering through some rather well aimed verbal abuse and threats of a full criminal investigation by Lady and Lord Black I began reviewing my memories...the prophecy was...I think I misheard it the first time..." One of the older Headmasters, Archibald something or other spoke up,

"Misheard it how Albus?" Grabbing a lemondrop from the dish and popping it in his mouth in an attempt to get rid of his drinks aftertaste (it didn't work) he scowled as he came to a stop before his window staring out upon the castle grounds,

"The memory is...well it's woolly, almost like I was trying to review it through a fog bank, and when I went to the Ministry to convince Fudge to ignore the Black's request to investigate the school I stopped by the Hall of Prophecy and the copy there was defunct, none functioning which means either the prophecy has come to pass or was tampered with..." He remained quite for a time when Phineas asked,

"You think the child of prophecy may be my great great great granddaughter...don't you Albus?" The aged Headmaster didn't respond at first, after a time he let out a slow breath through his nose before nodding slowly,

"I do believe we've all been making far too many assumptions and if my hunch is correct then I have to arrange for the death of an innocent child that I have no true control over for the Greater Good of us all...if that wasn't bad enough she's-" Phineas cut him off in disgust,

"She's also the Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, a family known to use any methods necessary to survive, a family that has no scruples when it comes to vengeance, a family that was already nearly wiped out once because of your failure with Riddle, _MY_ family Albus." Turning to face the now brooding portrait Albus nodded slightly,

"Just so, and I of course as Headmaster insist you do not inform them of any of this," Phineas and several other of the paintings looked on in disgust, eventually the deceased Headmaster shook his head sadly,

"Albus do _not_ trifle with the line of Morgana le Fay, my ancestors did not take up the name of Black because we're a friendly well adjusted family," Dumbledore stroked his beard for a few seconds before doffing his hat and making for the office exit,

"I'm willing to sacrifice everything for the Greater Good old friend, even myself if it comes to it, I have preparations to make so please recall that none of you may inform the Black's of what is coming to pass." As the door slammed shut Fawkes let out a sad trill as he watched his friend walk deeper into the dark, Phineas Black stared at his hands with a feeling of helplessness washing over him, it was times like these that he truly wished magical portraits could not feel remorse and most of all shame.

* * *

**_Hear that? That's the sound of writers block dying a horrible death, next chapter we're going to go through the first quiditch match, Christmas, and as much of the Spring Term as I can justify for one release. The relationships need to be further fleshed out but I needed to establish Dumbledore as a credible threat to Lillith, lemme know what you all think please REVIEW!_**


	8. Fear the Black, for the Blood is Thick

_**Reap what you sow, the old ways serve those that follow, Blood For Blood, Magic for Magic, Life for Life. More is on the way, simply wish to give a taste of what is yet to come.**_

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was a stern woman, she knew this well, it was her defense mechanism in dealing with the world after the death of her entire family outside of a single daughter during the last war. She filled the gaping sore in her heart by looking after her little lions, often times it was the only thing that gave her heart life and got her moving in the morning. As chance would have it her lovely grandchildren would often send her cards to rekindle her humanity when her job as a professor wasn't enough, today unfortunatly was one of the days were there was no overlap.

Scowling she prowled the halls looking for some miscreant to apprehend, preferbly the Weasely twins, those two were _always_ up to something so finding them would give her an outlet to her ire. What she didn't expect to hear was music, slowing down she approached the heavy oaken door of one of the castles many abandoned classrooms, it was cracked slightly but it was a bit hard to hear. Shifting to her cat form she nosed the door open wide enough to let herself in and slinked behind a desk, looking around its corner she saw her four favorite students tuning several instruments.

"Look guys I appreciate you looking after me but we really don't have to do this," Lillith stated as she was fiddling around with some sheet music before she placed the parchments on the holder of the massive grand piano before her. Hermione and Sue both huffed as Bellatrix rolled her eyes, Lillith's twin in all but eye color turned on her,

"Lilly you were nearly killed by a troll and we almost didn't make it in time to give you backup, please this is just as much for us as it is you, plus we haven't practiced since we got to this Morgana cursed school so please, no arguing?" Huffing the ravenette girl looked like she was about to argue with Bellatrix when Hermione walked up to her and gave her a look that Minerva could only describe as 'Puppy dog eyes,' grumbling about being manipulated Lillith sighed and nodded.

"Brilliant!" Sue chirped, the little redhead snapped a flute out of an ebony wood case as she sat next to Lilly on the wide piano bench, "We'll let you sing your favorite song ok?" Suddenly looking a bit happier Lilly nodded as Hermione took up her violin and Bellatrix her cello, the four exchanged smirks then began playing. The instruments conjured a haunting tune that simultaneously put Minerva's feline senses at ease and set her on edge, after a time Lillith's beautiful voice filled the room,

"_Come Little Children, I'll Take Thee Away_

_Into A Land Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here In My Garden Of Magic"_

At this point Lillith fell into a trance her fingers sliding along the ivory keys, an expression of bliss spread across her face as she continued the song,

_"Follow Sweet Children, I'll Show Thee The Way_

_Through All The Pain And The Sorrows_

_Weep Not Poor Children_

_For Life Is This Way_

_Murdering Beauty And Passions"_

Hermione was gently swaying across the room as she played her violin, the fluid movements caught by the handful of candles lighting her way casting shimmering shadows about the dim expanse distracting Minerva's feline eyes,

_"Hush Now Dear Children, It Must Be This Way_

_To Weary Of Life And Deceptions_

_Rest Now My Children _

_For Soon We'll Away_

_into The Calm And The Quiet"_

Susan now stood while still playing her flute, she began dancing around Bellatrix who took up the song as a duet with Lillith, both girls voices leaving a haunting echo in the room,

_"Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away_

_Into A Land Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here In My Garden Of Magic"_

As the song came to an end the girls huddled together their foreheads resting against each other, eventually they spoke as one,

"Hail the Morrigan, bringer of strife, chaos, war, and death, we the daughters of Morgana pledge to guide the weak, lead the strong, and slaughter those that would turn against their own, the end is the beginning, the beginning beckons the end, we shall sing the song that closes the world and opens the next." Now thoroughly shaken Minerva left the room and shifted back into her human form. Casting a glance over her shoulder she shuddered slightly, pitying the soul that knowingly crossed the line of Black, as she arrived at her quarters Minerva poured herself a stiff drink and swallowed it in one pull. Closing her eyes as the liquid burned its way to her stomach she slammed the glass down and sighed,

"What did I expect honestly? She's Sirius' daughter after all... better make sure the anti-demon wards are still up tomorrow just in case, Black's and their summonings, I swear I thought I would be shod of this sort of thing after Narcissa graduated..."

* * *

_**Combination of one of my favorite Poe poems, one of my favorite Disney movies, and simple style. I do not own the song, just enjoy it and please REVIEW.**_

_**Author Note Edit- So some of you were wondering what the deal with this chapter was, simply put I liked the idea and it didn't fit into the next chapter so I just made it a minor update. Now as for the girls themselves, I wanted to emphasize that they're kiiiiinda creepy when not around others, they're delving into some seriously dark shit in hopes protecting their family and well... As they say, the road to hell is paved in good intentions, one of the reasons Lillith is so terrified of going evil, because she's self aware enough to know its a distinct possibility.**_

_**Hope you all don't mind things are going to start getting bumpy as Dumbledore's machinations interfere with the girls plans, it should be...entertaining.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**If any of this feels wonky let me know, I've had a rough few days at work (we're talking 14 hour work days on salary) and I'm just not up to snuff at the moment. Enjoy, Review, please don't be a dick about it, night all.**_

**Side Note: One review amused me a bit comparing the girls to the Addams Family, would you guys like a minor crossover with them? The idea of Wednesday plotting world domination with Bellatrix and Lillith _is_ incredibly amusing lemme know your thoughts.**

* * *

Minerva was loitering in the teachers lounge mentally evaluating what she'd overheard the four Gryffindor first years doing the night before, while the song had been hauntingly beautiful the...prayer? Yes the prayer at the end had her on edge, the mild hangover she was suffering from didn't help her focus at all either. Sighing she sipped her coffee (tea was not what one indulged in after a night of drinking) as Severus swept into the room, his normally billowing cloaks were limp and his usually well kept hair seemed a bit greasy. Limping over to the seat next to hers he fell into it grunting in pain, she hadn't actually run into him since Halloween so she inquired what was wrong.

"That bloody hellhound has declared war with the wrong Potions Master," he growled out as he grabbed the coffee pot and poured himself a mug, he took a sip and seemed to relax a bit. After a brief silence he continued, "I followed Quirrell to the ...items... hallway, he pulled a runner so I checked in on _Fluffy_," he always took an incredulous tone when he said the Cerberus' name, "and the blasted thing snapped me before the door was even partway open!"

He grimaced as he dragged up his pant leg and cloak to show the still healing wound, "Ended up having Filch dump a bottle of fire whiskey on it before I went to the infirmary, I don't even want to _know_ where that beasts mouth has been, luckily I was swimming in pain killers when the Black's arrived." Minerva nodded slowly rubbing her temples,

"I have no idea what Albus is thinking having that creature in this school, and after the troll... Never mind...Severus may I ask you a personal question?" Smirking slightly he said,

"Sorry Minerva but Aurora's already spoken for me," blushing lightly she slapped the mans shoulder as his smirk turned into a cheeky grin, eventually he just nodded for her to continue.

"Your goddaughter, the girls...did they form a coven?" He passed mid sip and actually looked a bit surprised,

"Why do you ask?" There really was no reason to be coy about it so she told him what she'd been up to and what she overheard, he was of course amused that she was purposely looking for trouble makers to vent her troubles on.

"Tell me, what has you more weary, the prayer, their conviction, or what they were praying to?" She refilled her mug and began stirring in a bit of milk before replying,

"All of it I suppose, I know the Black's follow the old ways, the old gods and the like but seeing such bright children praying to a goddess of _death_? I find it most disconcerting Severus," the potions professor 'hmm'd' at that a moment before replying.

"Tell me Minerva, what do you think of the end of the prayer? _'We shall sing the song that closes the world and opens the next'? _Do you know what they're praying for?" She honestly didn't and said as much, "They're praying to the goddess of strife, chaos, war and death, a closing of this world so they may open the next, what do each of these lead to on the positive side?" The old Scotswoman contemplated this for a few minutes giving it the full weight of her keen mind before responding,

"Ending strife leads to compromise, chaos leads to order, war leads to peace, and the opposite of death is life..." Her own musings giving her pause she glanced up to the man with clear amusement in his dark eyes,

"So you see while on the surface it may seem like they're up to no particular good they in fact want what most sane people do, they're just going about it in less conventional ways." Digesting that her brow furrowed before she asked,

"Yes but...going about it by praying to the Gaelic goddess of Death? The Morrigan isn't exactly one you should trifle with," at this Severus actually laughed,

"Minerva, they're Black's, descendants of Morgana who herself was a servant to the Morrigan, just because they're nice doesn't mean they're not going to delve into the shadowy places to get what they want. That's what we're here for, to make sure they don't stray too far off the path as they grow up, otherwise what use would we be as their teachers?" The staff room was quiet for a bit before she finally replied,

"You know Severus...I'm quite glad you decided to grow up, the mature you is far more fun to talk to," he rolled his eyes a bit as he finished his coffee,

"Love you too Minnie."

* * *

It was the day before her first quidditch match and Lilly was filled with pent up excitement, honestly it had less to do with the game itself but rather the flying, she was a self admitted adrenaline junky and it didn't get better then riding a broom at 120 kilometers per hour while dodging around a dozen players and cannonballs magiked to try and kill you. That being said she'd received a rather odd request to meet for tea from professor Quirrell, not really having anything else to do and having no desire to study with her sisters she'd agreed and met in his office. She smelt it before she saw it, the pugnant aroma of garlic and a few other balms she knew were meant to ward dark creatures away; personally she would have gone with you know...wards, since they couldn't be washed off with water and had a habit of killing anyone stupid enough to try and break them.

She knocked on the door without any hesitation and waited for a response, eventually she heard a very calm,

"Please enter young lady," brows raised in curiosity she pushed the slab of oak and iron aside and entered the Defense Professors sanctum, he motioned to the seat before the desk as he poured tea into a pair of fine bone china cups. He smiled at her slight confusion as he opened the conversation, "Ah you're obviously wondering about the lack of a stutter, I must admit it's all thanks to you and your little cohorts showing me what true courage is, to think a group of eleven year old children faced down and defeated that which frightened me." She gave him an incredulous look that had the entity known as Voldemort smirk a bit, false flattery wouldn't work on this one, and he approved, still she did as a proper Pure-Blood lady should and accepted the praise,

"Thank you professor, it was trying but luckily my sisters and friends have my back," with that she took a sip of the tea and seemed to relax a bit, the potion in it was actually a creation of his traitorous former Death Eater Snape, the Babbling Elixer wasn't a truth serum per say but rather it loosened the tongue. The potioned witch in question would still have complete control of her faculties but find the filter between mind and mouth inconveniently missing, the bonus being she wouldn't remember the conversation when it was over.

"I was wondering why you were in that loo to begin with, seemed a bit odd to me," Grimacing she took another sip of tea before replying,

"Because Ron Weasely has the emotional depth of a teaspoon and the common courtesy of a goblin in heat, all I wanted to do was help the doomed prat and he just threw my own insecurities at me to cover for the fact that he's pants at anything that isn't spelled out for him." That actually had Voldemort _and_ Quirrell a bit amused, they'd noticed the same about the ginger boy, he had potential but he would never amount to anything at the rate he was going, not intending to get sidetracked he continued the questioning.

"Yes I was wondering about that, what had you so upset? What could he have said?" She paused, even under the potions sway she rather not talk about it, '_Sign of a strong mind' _he mused.

"That I...I'm afraid I'm going to become the next Dark Lady, I'm afraid I'm going to go evil..." Interesting, he asked why and she shuddered a bit, "Because I'm Dark, all Black's even Daddy are dark, we just have a tighter grip on it then others, the trick is not to _enjoy_ the Dark Arts, just use them like a tool, intent not nature." He nodded at that, a solid argument,

"But that's not what has you bothered is it Lillith, tell me, _why_ does it get to you so much more then others?" Both the DADA professor and Dark Lord were impressed by how harshly the little girl fought back against the potion but eventually she gave in,

"Because I _love_ the Dark Arts...they feel like a long lost friend, like a piece of myself that is constantly missing being temporarily reunited, practicing them, studying them, improving them, I relish it...and so do my sisters. I'm terrified I'll lead us all astray because they follow my lead and I don't think I'm strong enough to resist my urges forever." That was really all he needed at that point but he was actually quite curious about one final thing so he figured why not and asked,

"Tell me child, what are your thoughts on Lord Voldemort, I've overheard you have issues with the taboo barring the saying of his name and am curious as to why," she shrugged limply at that,

"It's obviously a a pseudonym considering there is no House of Voldemort and it's rather bad French for 'Flight From Death,' considering I doubt any pure-blood mother would name their child after a mangled foreign phrase I find it silly to act like the name has power. I call him the Dark Lord because that is what he is, I don't agree with his politics but he brought our world to its knees and all things considered you have to respect that, plus saying 'You-Know-Who' all the time is stupid and childish." At that it became obvious that she was finally overpowering the Babble Elixer, taking her cup he swapped it out for his own that contained a minor flushing potion, in an hour there would be no evidence of there meeting, she gratefully drank the cup down and after a few minutes of idle chatter excused herself.

"Interesting..." the servant and master both mused, she had potential, she was powerful and they'd felt a familiar tug, as if her magic were in tune with the Dark Lord's just begging to be set free, not to mention the fact that she was a parselmouth. She would either make an excellent ally and servant or a formidable foe, Black's were always useful they were an inheritanly studious and insightful lot with a massive catalog of dark spells to fall back on which could be of great use.

Deciding then that he'd do his best to guide and recruit the girl and her friends Voldemort began contemplating the best way to integrate the girls pet mudblood into his organization, she was the Black Heiress's control and it would be foolish of him to dismiss that. Sighing Voldemort let his consciousness fall to the background so Quirinus could grade essay's, the Dark Lord did occasionally find some of the idea's the sheep came up with for "defense" amusing but it was honestly beneath him, with that he fell into the realm of Morpheus.

* * *

Hermione walked into the common room to a scene that was familiar at 12 Grimmauld Place or the Potter and Bones manors yet not so much at Hogwarts if the tension in the air said anything about it. Lillith, Susan, and Bellatrix were playing catch which happened to involve throwing a dulled knife at your fellow participants, the goal simply being to catch the blade and then throwing it at one of the other players without warning. The two ravenettes and redhead were all smiling as the knife went flying about at random, Bella showed off a bit catching it in between her teeth while leaning backwards whilst wiggling her eyebrows up and down at Neville who just shook his head in amusement.

Hermione took her usual place next to Lilly who grinned at her happily catching the knife with her eyes closed and spinning in one fluid motion throwing the blade at her best friend, Hermione caught it and threw it at Susan who got into the spirit of things by back flipping to catch the projectile. This was part of their long term training, keen reflexes and constant vigilance, old Uncle Madeye may be battier then a belfry but he'd taught his students well, if you can dodge a knife from your loved ones a dark wizard stood no chance at catching you off guard. Well...honestly Hermione had no idea if that line of thought made sense but it _was_ fun, after a few minutes of this Percy approached the group,

"Ladies, I didn't think I needed to clarify this but attempting to murder each other is against the charter," Hermione noticed the small wry smirk that was gracing his lips as he said this, not nearly as uptight as he would have people believe it would seem. Catching the blade absently from a now pouting Bellatrix Hermione threw it at Lilly as she responded for the group,

"Sorry Prefect Weasely, it's just a game we enjoy and we're just honing Lilly's reflexes for tomorrow, on the plus side Bella's not throwing around hand grenades so its not nearly as lively as it usually is," the girl in question toed the floor a bit at this.

"Uncle Sev confiscated them, he said '_I KNOW these will end up being used!'_ so yeah, just knives for now," Percy shook his head a bit as he caught the knife thrown by Lillith, he met her gaze and actually smiled at the antics,

"I grew up with Charlie, William, Fred, and George Weasely little one, you'll have to try harder then that," Lilly burst into laughter at this and fell on her bum, still smirking a bit Percy tossed the knife to Hermione and gave her a slight bow, "Keep an eye on your charges miss Granger, it would appear they need it." With that he walked out of the common room mumbling something about bloody showoff kids, Hermione turned to the still chuckling Lilly who was being pulled up by Sue and Bella as she finally got out,

"Well, guess the funs over for now huh? Ok ladies I have to get some sleep, game tomorrow and all that," with that the common room spectators split up and the girls wandered off to their dorm room, three of their number worried about their resident seeker's health in the incredibly dangerous game known as Quiditch while said seeker barely managed to get any sleep from the anticipation.

* * *

_**Confession time I have no bloody idea how to write a sports scene, anyone willing to give me advice on the quiditch thing I'd really appreciate it, if not we're just going to pretend the sport ceases to exist and/or have Lilly leave the team, I'm sorry I just don't have the willpower to bullshit my way through something that holds no interest to me.**_


	10. Temporary Author Note

**I personally despise it when authors do this sort of thing, regardless it is necessary at this point and time. I'm going chapter by chapter re-editing this bloody mess to bring it up to my current standards, which are far higher then they were three years ago. First chapter is already re-edited, and I'm working on the second right now, and yes it is a bitch to pull off.**

**Seriously Nemesis from a couple years ago didn't know how to edit at freaking all.**

**Anyway, you don't need to review this "Chapter" since I'll be deleting it once I update the story, I just wanted you all to know that this isn't dead but it _will_ be altered, so keep an eye out. Ok, that's it for now, peace out! **


End file.
